Se reescribe la historia
by Skin10
Summary: Es oscuridad, es pasion, es misterio. Ella puede ser todo lo que quieras, menos luz. Konoha va a reesguardar de ella, pero ella no salvara a konoha. Esta en la mira de todos, mas en la de Sasuke. A partir de este punto, se reescribe la historia.
1. El encuentro

Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que habrán capítulos largos, otros cortos, otros simplemente de pensamientos de la protagonista.

Los personajes no son míos, solo algunos.

Cambiará la historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No me gustaba para nada este lugar, ni las personas que habitaban en él, odio esta época y odio tener que recurrir a este hombre para poder vivir en paz.

— ¿Me está diciendo que tengo que vivir cómo una niña, hokage?

Sarutobi asintió.

— Tienes que mezclarte entre los shinobis, no puedo aceptar que vayas por la aldea haciendo lo que te da la gana, o aceptas mis terminos o te regresas a tu cueva.

Su mirada era severa.

— No soy una niña, no parezco una niña.

— No te preocupes por eso, podemos usar en ti un jutsu para que parezcas de 12 años, tal como los demás.

Esto era frustrante.

— ¿En dónde voy a vivir?

— Te aparté un apartamento, puedes quedarte sola, tienes que ir a tus clases todos los días.

— Está bien.— me limité a decir, no tenía muchas opciones.

— Bienvenida a Konoha, Keke.— dijo el viejo, con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo suspiré.

¿Que podría enseñarle esas escuela a una persona tan especial cómo yo? Yo nací con un don, no tengo chakra, ni uso ninjutsu y mucho menos genjutsu.

Lo que hago, lo hago de forma natural.

Y sobre todo, odio a los niños.


	2. Sasuke

Odiaba este salón.

Ahora me veo como una niña estupida de 12 años.

Estos chicos estaban descontrolados, principalmente el rubio que se la pasaba gritando todo el tiempo.

— No entiendo que te ven, dattebayo.— dijo acercándose a un chico pelinegro.

Sasuke Uchiha, el niño superviviente.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se estaban besando.

El chico Sasuke tiene muchas fans, la mayoría de mocosas están enamoradas de él, no entiendo que le ven, el chico es bastante odioso.

A las chicas no les gustó que el rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, lo besara.

— ¡Yo debí ser el primer beso de Sasuke-kun!— gritó la pelirosa, la mas molesta de todas.

Yo nunca he hablado con ninguno de estos molestos chicos, alguno que otro se me ha acercado a hablarme pero los ignoro a todos.

Ninguno existe para mí, soy demasiado superior para el entendimiento humano.

Todas las chicas estaban golpeando a naruto ahora.


	3. Equipo 7

Luego de la graduación, en la cual no participé por que sólo soy una infiltrada aquí, formarán equipos para hacer misiones.

Genial, tenía que convivir en grupo ahora.

— Muy bien, iré diciendo los equipos, cuando los vaya mencionando se sientan con su respectivo grupo.— dijo el coordinador.

— ¡Yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun!— gritó la pelirosa.

— Ni en tus sueños, frentona, yo estaré con Sasuke-kun.— dijo Ino, la chica rubia más egocéntrica que he visto.

Ambas son patéticas.

— Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara, conformarán el equipo 10 y su jounin designado será Asuma-sensei.

— ¡Ja! No te tocó con Sasuke-kun!— se burló Sakura.

La rubia de ojos azules se puso roja.

— Este grupo será un fastidio.— opinó Shikamaru.

Los tres se acomodaron para quedar juntos.

— Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, conformarán el equipo 8 y su jounin será Kurenai-sensei.

Los susodichos hicieron lo mismo, se acomodaron para estar juntos.

El encargado siguió mencionando nombres, yo le dejé de prestar atención, sé que no me pondrán en ningún equipo.

Sarutobi no se atrevería ¿verdad?

— Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...

— ¡Si, estoy con Sakura-chan!— grito Naruto, interrumpiendo al encargado.

Es todo un idiota.

— No me interrumpa.— le dijo el encargado, mandando a sentar al chico.

— Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha...

— ¡Estoy con Sasuke-kun, en tu cara Inocerda!— ahora la que se paró a gritar fue la pelirosa.

La rubia la miró con odio.

— ¡No me pueden poner junto con Sasuke, es un idiota, dattebayo!— opinó Naruto.

— ¡Pueden dejar de interrumpirme!— gritó desesperado el encargado, dándole una mirada con odio a Naruto y Sakura.

El chico Uchiha era el único que ni se inmutaba, estaba con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su boca, con los codos recargados de la mesa.

Creo que él me agrada más que los demás por que no habla. Aunque sea muy odioso.

— Ustedes formarán el equipo 7, su jounin designado es Kakashi-sensei— él encargado miró atentamente el pergamino.— un momento, hay un integrante más en este equipo.

—¿Cómo? Pero si solo son de tres.— comentó Sakura.

— ¡Espero que sea alguien mejor compañero que Sasuke!— gritó Naruto.

Sasuke sólo lo miró.

— Keke, ella pertenecerá al equipo 7 como miembro provisional , puede ser que la retiren de el equipo en cualquier momento.— terminó de hablar el encargado.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacía mi.

Estupido viejo, esta me las paga.

Me pare de la esquina en la que estaba sentada y me encaminé hasta el lado de mi "equipo" sentándome al lado de Naruto.

— Esta también es rara, nisiquiera habla.— dijo Naruto, acercando su cara hacía mí.

Le dediqué una mirada con odio.

— No te me acerques.— me limite a decir, de forma desafiante.

El chico puso una cara nerviosa y se alejó.

— Deberías arreglar tu pelo, está muy bonito pero se nota que no te lo cuidas.— dijo Sakura, mirándome.

Nisiquiera le respondí.

Senti una mirada penetrante encima de mí, rápidamente miré a mi lado izquierdo.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Compromiso

Estaba con mi estupido equipo, esperando a nuestro jounin encargado.

— Ya se le hizo muy tarde.— mencionó Sakura.

— Le prepararé una broma por hacerme esperar, Dattebayo.— mencionó él rubio.

— Eso es algo estupido.— habló por primera vez Sasuke.

— Si, es estupido.— lo apoyó Sakura, como siempre.

Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de sus compañeros y puso un borrador entre medio de la puerta para que le cayese en la cabeza al jounin.

Que infantil.

Entonces el jounin, Kakashi, entró al salón, y efectivamente, le cayó el borrador en la cabeza.

— ¡JAJAJAJA, que idiota es, cayó en mi broma!— dijo Naruto, riendo como loco.

Sakura también se estaba riendo.

Y Sasuke, bueno, él seguía estando ahí.

El jounin se quedó mirándonos.

— Humm... mi primera impresión de ustedes, es que son una bola de idiotas.— dijo el de forma tranquila.

— ¿¡Qué !? Aquí el único idiota es Sasuke.— afirmó Naruto.

— Cállate, estupido.— le respondió Sasuke.

— Naruto ya deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun.— le decía Sakura.

Ella ya me estaba cansando.

— Y además de idiotas, infantiles.— dijo Kakashi.

Él salió y nosotros 4 lo seguimos.

Nos alejamos un poco de la academia, nos sentamos en un pequeño murito y Kakashi se puso en frente de nosotros.

— Muy bien, es hora de presentarse, díganme lo que les gusta, lo que no le gusta, sus metas.

— ¡Comienzo yo!— se adelantó Naruto— _yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei. Lo que yo odio son los tres minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbie es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante.— _finalizó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya, el si que sabe lo que quiere.

— Hummm... bien, ahora tú.— dijo apuntando a Sakura.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno— comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sasuke — lo que me gusta es... el chico que me gusta es...— se puso roja, Sasuke nisiquiera la miraba— mi pasatiempo es... ¡Ay!— en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, definitivamente no puede tener a Sasuke al lado.— mi sueño para el futuro es...

— No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Sakura-chan.— le comentó Naruto acercando su cara a ella.

— ¡Me disgusta Naruto!— gritó, golpeándolo.

Kakashi solo observaba.

— Interesante... Ahora tú.— dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas y no me agrada alguna cosa en particular. No tengo un sueño porque lo convertiré en realidad. Voy a restaurar mi clan y matar una cierta persona.— dijo él, con ese aire de misterio.

— Muy bien, ahora tú— me señaló.

Los cuatro dirigieron su vista a mi.

— Soy Keke, no me gusta nada, no tengo un sueño, me molestan todos ustedes y quisiera no estar aquí.

— ¡Oye eso no se vale! No dijiste nada.— me dijo Naruto.

Yo sólo lo miré y me encogí de hombros.

— Ya Naruto. Mañana les pondré un desafío, estén en el campo de entrenamiento temprano y vayan sin desayunar.

Y dicho esto se esfumó.

— Que tipo tan raro.— comentó Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

— Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No.

— Si quieres yo te acompaño, Sakura-chan.

Dijo Naruto corriendo hacía el lado de Sakura.

— Aléjate de mí idiota.— dijo ella empujándolo.

Yo me adelanté a caminar, dejando a esos dos discutiendo detrás de mí y poniéndome al lado dé Sasuke.

El me miró.

Yo lo miré.

Sus ojos negros chocaron con los míos, tenía una mirada muy fría.

— No me sigas.— me dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al camino de nuevo.

— No eres tan importante.— le respondide la misma manera.

— Hump.

Al parecer no vivíamos tan lejos uno del otro, por que ya llevaba 10 minutos caminando a la par de él.

— Eres muy rara.— me mencionó, mirándome de nuevo.

— Mira quién habla, el chico que odia a todo el mundo.

— No odio a todo el mundo.

— ¿Ah no? A ver, ¿A quién no odias?— le pregunté, parando mi caminata.

El se paró en frente de mí. Puso cara pensativo.

Ya habían pasado unos segundos y no respondía.

— Ya ves.— dije pasándole por el lado, para continuar con mi camino.

El me agarró de la mano, jalándome hacia atrás de nuevo, mi cara chocó con su hombro, quedándo muy cerca de él.

El se incómodo un poco, yo tenía ganas de matarlo.

— No te odio a ti.— dijo, casi inaudible, pero estábamos tan cerca que llegué a escucharlo perfectamente.

No puedo creer lo que escuché.


	5. Prueba

— Consiste en que tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles.— dijo Kakashi, sosteniéndoselos 3 cascabeles en frente de nuestras caras.

— Pero si son 3 y nosotros somos 4— se quejó Naruto.

— Eso significa que solo 3 nosotros pasaremos.— Dijo Sakura.

Que inteligente la niña.

— Es un mal instructor Kakashi-sensei, ¡Nos hizo venir sin desayunar dattebayo!

— Tienen hasta el medio día, si no logran obtener ni uno no van a comer.

Naruto comenzó a quejarse.

Sakura golpeó a Naruto.

Y Sasuke tenía su vista fija en mí, desafiante.

— Muy bien, cuando diga que comiencen...

Kakashi no terminó de hablar cuando Naruto ya estaba encima de él, intentando atacarlo.

Claro, sin tener éxito.

— Eres un idiota hiperactivo, nisiquiera dije que comiencen.— le golpeó Kakashi en la cabeza.— muy bien, ya comiencen.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a esconderse, mientras Naruto atacaba a Kakashi de frente.

Yo, me quedé en el mismo lugar que estaba, nisiquiera me interesaba este ejercicio.

No me importa si me regresan a la academia.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada?— me pregunto Kakashi, golpeando a Naruto de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¡En vez de no hacer nada ven a ayudarme dattebayo!— me gritó Naruto, intentando de nuevo conseguir un cascabel.

— Tal vez le da miedo intentarlo— escuché a Kakashi.

¿Que a mi qué?

Me pare tranquilamente, miré a mi alrededor.

Bien, no hay nadie vigilándome.

Puse ambas manos al lado de mis oídos y chasqueé los dedos susurrando...

— Lapsus de tiempo...

Y el tiempo comenzó a deterse a mi alrededor.

Me acerqué a Kakashi, que estaba a punto de meterle los dedos a Naruto por el trasero.

Eso le va a doler.

Me agaché y tomé un cascabel. Volvi a mi lugar y chasquee los dedos a la altura de mis orejas de nuevo.

El tiempo volvió a correr en tiempo normal.

Cuando Kakashi mandó a volar a Naruto, yo agité el cascabel en frente de él.

— Decía, ¿Sensei?— dije con una sonrisa egocéntrica en mi cara.

La cara de Kakashi fue un poema.

— ¿Cómo me lo quitaste? ¿En qué momento pasó? Es imposible.— dijo, con una expresión de no creérselo abriendo grandemente el único ojo visible en su rostro tapado.

— Tengo mis trucos.— dije riéndome.

Kakashi quiso decir algo más, pero recibió un golpe en la cara.

Naruto.

— ¡Alfin le di, dattebayo!

No se distraiga, sensei.

Senti que alguien tiraba de mi brazo, metiéndome a unos arbustos, lejos de Kakashi y Naruto.

— ¿Como hiciste eso?— dijo, penetrandome con esos ojos negros.

— ¿De qué hablas?— me hice la desentendida.

— Te estaba observando, y de repente te perdiste de mi vista, solo unos segundos y luego volviste con el cascabel, ¿ Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Que jutsu es ese?— decía con más severidad, exigiendo una explicación.

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Sasuke.— dije pasando por su lado.

El me me agarro del brazo y volvió a tirar de mi.

Se le está haciendo costumbre, me va a hacer enojar.

— Comienza a hablar.— dijo, aún apretando mi brazo, muy cerca de mi cara.

— Y si no te lo digo ¿Que vas a hacer?— dije acercándome mas a su cara con una mirada retadora.

— No me retes, te vas a arrepentir.— dijo el, con una mirada fría y acercándose más.

— ¿Que hacen, Sasuke-kun, Keke-chan?— llegó Sakura de repente.

Sasuke rápidamente me soltó, separándose de mí.

— Nada que te interese.— dijo él, pasándole por el lado a Sakura y yéndose a otro lado.

Él será un fastidio desde ahora en adelante.


	6. Dia libre

Luego de que pasáramos todos la prueba, ya que en realidad era para hacernos ver que lo importante es trabajar en equipo; "El que no sigue las reglas es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus amigos es mas que escoria."

¿ Pero que pasa cuando no los consideras a ninguno tus amigos? No estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

Comenzamos haciendo misiones simples, como buscar gatos, yo solo me dedicaba a observar y recibir las miradas retantes de Sasuke y las de celos de Sakura.

Naruro me cae mejor.

Hoy es día libre, no voy a salir de mi casa.

Me dedico a recostarme en el viejo colchón que me había puesto Hiruzen, viejo tonto, no sabe ni buscar una cama.

Y de pronto, escuché la puerta, la estaban tocando con insistencia. ¿Quién será?

Con pesadez me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta lentamente, encontrándome con la última persona que quisiera ver hoy.

— ¿Que demonios haces en mi casa?

— Vine a preguntarte algo.— dijo el entrando sin permiso.

Sasuke.

— ¿No podías esperar hasta nuestra próxima misión?

— No.— dijo frío y cortante como siempre.

— Pues pregúntame rápido para que te vayas de mi casa.— dije, un tanto irritada.

Él me irrita.

— ¿Vives sola?

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para preguntar eso? Si, vivo sola, ahora vete.— dije abriendo mas la puerta para que él salga.

El me miró como si estuviese cansado de mi terquedad.

Pero yo lo miré para que entendiera que estoy cansada de él.

El se acercó a mí, y cruzando su brazo al lado de mi cabeza cerró la puerta, empujándome al mismo tiempo para acorralarme contra ella.

Este chico tiene serios problemas con el espacio personal.

Sus ojos negros estaban puestos sobre los míos, que eras mucho más negros que los de él.

— ¿Que eres?— lo escuché decir.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué eres?— repitió.

¿Que soy? Eso es difícil de explicar.

— Una persona.— respondi de forma obvia.

El se acercó mas a mí, podía sentir su respiración.

— No me mientas.

Respire profundo.

— Soy de otra dimensión.— solte de golpe.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sé cómo, pero lo está haciendo.

— ¿De otra dimensión? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— Cree lo que quieras.— dije empujándolo.

El me seguía con sus ojos, creo que estaba sorprendido.

— Si eres de otra dimensión, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— dijo él siguiéndome, me senté en un pequeño sofá que había en el pequeño departamento, él se sentó a mi lado.

— Estaba escapando.

— ¿De quién?

— De un hombre que quería matarme por las habilidades con las que nací.

Puso cara de sorprendido.

— ¿Como le quitaste el cascabel a Kakashi?

— Detuve el tiempo unos segundos.

Ahora estaba más sorprendido.

— ¿Que más puedes hacer?

Ya basta de preguntas.

Lo miré desafiante.

— Ya deja de preguntar y vete.— dije parándome y acercándome a la puerta de nuevo.

— Respóndeme, estamos en el mismo equipo, tengo que saber mas de ti.— dijo siguiéndome.

— Eres una molestia.— le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

El se sorprendió por mis palabras y volvió a poner su semblante frío que había dejado de lado hace unos segundos.

Me acerqué a la puerta y se la abrí, él camino hasta el marco sin decir ni una palabra.

— No vas a escapar de mí para siempre.— dijo antes de irse.

Que pesado te has vuelto, Sasuke.


	7. Examenes chunnin

Después de que mi querido equipo se fue sin mí a escoltar al constructor de puentes, Kakashi dijo que tenía que contarnos algo.

Y aquí estamos, esperándolo.

No entiendo por qué siempre llega tarde.

Últimamente me estoy llevando mejor con mi equipo, ya estoy entendiendo sus personalidades un poco, Sakura muy bipolar pero buena amiga y enamorada de Sasuke, Sasuke; frío, calculador pero tiene un vínculo increíble con Naruto que solo ellos entienden.

Y Naruto, bueno, él quiere ser hokage.

Aveces salgo con ellos e intento participar en los pequeños planes de Naruto que nos involucran a todos.

Aveces dejo que Sakura peine mi pelo, aunque la mayoría de veces ella es un fastidio.

Y con Sasuke, él siempre intenta de acorralarme para hacerme preguntas.

Si supieran.

— Ya llegue.— vimos a Kakashi encima de el arco del pequeño puente.

— ¿Ahora cual es la excusa, Kakashi-sensei?— preguntó un Naruto irritado.

— Me perdi en el sendero de la vida.— dijo restándole importancia.

— Le regalaré un mapa.— mencioné.

— Bien, a lo que vinimos— el bajó y le entregó una hoja a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke— los recomendé para los exámenes chunnin.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Gracias dattebayo!— gritó Naruto emocionado, dejándome sorda.

— ¿Por qué no le dio hoja a Keke?— preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Kakashi.

— Oh, el hokage dijo que ella no podía participar, no me dió detalles del por qué.

— ¡Eso es injusto! Ahora mismo iré a hablar con Sarutobi-sensei, si le digo te dejará participar.— dijo Naruto un tanto hiperactivo.

— No lo haremos sin ti.— dijo Sakura, tocando mi hombro.

— No estamos completos sin ti.— mencionó Sasuke, sólo mirándome.

— No se esfuerzen, yo lo intenté y no pude.— les mencionó Kakashi.

— Entonces ninguno de nosotros presentaremos el examen, dattebayo.— dijo Naruto tendiéndole la hoja a Kakakshi.

Sasuke y Sakura se la tendieron igual.

— Tranquilos— hablé— no quiero presentar el examen de todos modos.— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Pero Keke-chan! Todos nosotros somos el equipo 7, tenemos que avanzar juntos.— se quejó Naruto a mi lado.

— Ella continuará haciendo misiones con nosotros luego de los exámenes chunnin, tranquilos.— les dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se calmó un poco, pero tenía su cara inconformidad.

— Piensen bien, este examen es extremadamente peligroso y pondrá aprueba sus habilidades y los llevará al límite.— les mencionó Kakashi.

— ¡Alfin! Un verdadero reto.— gritó Naruto.— Sasuke espero que no te metas en mi camino.

— Hump.

— ¿Me vas a proteger, cierto Sasuke-kun?— le pregunto Sakura coqueta como siempre, intentando tomar a Sasuke del brazo pero el se alejó.

¿No se cansa de ser rechazada?

— Ya pueden irse.— dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo.

— ¿Quieren ir a comer dattebayo?

— Yo no puedo, mis padres me esperan, ¿Me acompañas Sasuke-kun?— dijo Sakura intentando de nuevo tomar de la mano a Sasuke.

El la rechazó de nuevo.

— Yo tengo que hablar con Keke.

— ¿Que tienes tu que hablar con ella?— lo miró Naruto de forma perversa.

Sakura se puso roja, creo que está celosa.

— Nada que les importe.— dijo Sasuke, retirando la mirada.

Está avergonzado.

— Vamos a dejar a los enamorados, Sakura-chan.— Naruto tomó del brazo a Sakura y ella protestaba que la dejara.

Solo los vimos alejarse mientras Sakura golpeaba a Naruto.

Miré a Sasuke.

— Si me vienes a insistir con tus molestas preguntas, desde ahora te digo que no las responderé, ya fue suficiente con lo que te dije aquella vez.

— No fueron suficientes para mí.— dijo con esa mirada que no terminaba de decifrar.

Me quería transmitir algo, pero no captaba el que.

— Para mí si.

— hump.

— Ya me voy.

— No te vas a ningún lado.

Le crucé por el lado, pero fui algo torpe y tropecé con mi propio pie y estaba lista para chocar con el suelo.

Pero unas manos me sostuvieron de forma abrupta, evitando lo que pudo ser un buen golpe.

Miré al frente y me encontré con los ojos de Sasuke, muy cerca de mí para mi gusto, vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Apuesto a que las mías también están así, que patético.

— Ya me... puedes soltar.—mencioné en un susurro.

Sasuke parecía estar en otro mundo.

— ¡Ya bésala teme!— escúchamos una voz fuerte y clara.

— ¡Idiota cállate!— escuchamos otra voz y luego un golpe.

Eso hizo que Sasuke me suelte y que ambos miremos al suelo, ¿Acaso me sentía avergonzada?

— Estupido dobe.— escuché a Sasuke susurrar entre dientes.


	8. Sakura

Mi compañera de equipo me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que la espere en el banquito que está cerca de la entrada a Konoha, llevo 15 minutos esperándola y no llega.

¿Para qué vine en primer lugar?

Supongo que curiosidad.

Me entretuve viendo la hojas de un árbol caer qué no me di cuenta que la pelirosa estaba sentada a mi lado.

¿Cuando llegó?

— Hola, Keke-chan.— dijo mirando a sus pies.

— Sakura.— dije en forma de saludo.

Ella no me ha mirado, ¿Qué le pasa?

Solo está mirando a sus pies con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Me citaste hasta aquí sólo para mirar hacía abajo?— le pregunté.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?— la escuché decir, muy bajito.

¿Acaso escuché bien?

— ¿Cómo dices?

Ella alzó su mirada, clavando sus ojos jades en mí con algo de pena.

Se que la intimido un poco, la relación que tenemos es muy corta a comparación con la que ella tiene con Ino o Naruto.

— ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?— repitió, esta vez claro y audible.

¿Pero que cosas dice esta chica?

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?— indague.

Si ella me está preguntando semejante estupidez, es por algo.

— El se comporta diferente contigo, de todas las chicas eres a la única que no rechaza, los vi juntos el otro día en el puente como intercambiaron esas miradas cuando te ibas a caer y...— ella paró en seco, como analizando bien lo siguiente que diría.

— ¿Y...?— la animé a continuar.

— Te gusta.— dijo firme.

Eso sonó más a una afirmación que una duda.

— No me gusta.— dije de forma serena.

Pero creo que no me escuché muy convencida.

— ¿De verdad no te gusta? Por que no tendría oportunidad contra ti.— dijo eso retirando la mirada.

— Tranquila, te lo puedes quedar, pero te tengo una pregunta.

Ella alzó la mirada.

— ¿No te cansas de que él te rechace?

Ella respiró profundo una vez más.

— No me voy a rendir por un simple rechazo, lo amo y lucharé por él hasta que él se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.— dijo muy segura de sí misma.

"Lo amo", creo que ella misma no sabe la magnitud de esas palabras.

— Suerte con eso.

Ella se paró de el banquito.

— Que bueno es saber que no te gusta Sasuke-kun, por que sino no pudiésemos seguir siendo amigas, gracias por venir Keke-chan, ya me voy, iré mañana a tu casa a peinarte.— dijo con una sonrisa alegre, retirándose y al mismo tiempo haciendo una seña de adiós con su mano.

¿De verdad no me gusta Sasuke?


	9. El plan

— ¡Estás mintiendo dattebayo!— me gritó Naruto en la cara. ¿Para que fue que vine a visitarlo?

— No me grites.

— ¿Cómo le mentiste así a Sakura-chan? ¡Eso no es de amigos!

— No le menti, Naruto.— dije sujetándome el puente de la nariz, irritada.

— Se te nota en esa cara fría y de amargada que te gusta Sasuke.

Miré a Naruto con rencor.

¿Cómo puede decir eso?

— Él no me gusta, Naruto.— y de nuevo, no me escuché muy convencida.

Es que no puede ser, él solo es un niño, a mi no me pueden gustar los niños, nuestra diferencia de edad es muy grande aunque nadie aquí lo sepa.

— Ahora dilo de nuevo pero sin mentirte a ti misma, dattebayo.

El puede ser un idiota, pero no es un estupido.

— Ya me voy.— avise, poniéndome de pie.

El me agarró de la mano.

— Tengo un plan infalible para saber si te gusta o no Sasuke.

Ay no, puso esa cara diabólica.

— La última vez que seguí un plan tuyo, terminé en las aguas termales de los hombres.— dije mirándolo desafiante.

— Ay no seas rencorosa, no fue a propósito dattebayo. Este plan no va a fallar, es muy fácil, además si te quedas con el idiota de Sasuke yo tendré mas oportunidad con Sakura-chan.

Aveces este chico me sorprende.

— Que a mi no me gusta...

— Deja de mentirme, Keke-chan.— dijo mirándome, y esta vez seriamente.

— Te escucho.— suspiré.

Solo escucharé su absurdo plan para que me deje ir.

— Si quieres saber si te gusta Sasuke, solo hay una forma de que lo averigües, y también así averiguarás si tu le gustas a él también.— el comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en frente de mí.

— Ya dilo.

— Tienes que besarlo, Keke-chan— el me tomó por los hombros y acercó su cara a la mía.— Tienes que besar a Sasuke.

¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?


	10. El comienzo

Hoy comienzan los exámenes chunnin, aunque no vaya a participar iré a desearle suerte a mi equipo, por que tal vez no los vea en un tiempo.

Hiruzen me dijo que no puedo interferir en los exámenes, nisiquiera ir cuando estén peleando, sólo antes de comenzar, según el si pasa un problema querré defender esta aldea y nadie me puede descubrir.

Yo no defendería este lugar, por que este lugar no me importa.

Buscaba a Naruto cuando escuché una voz de camino al lugar.

— Soy Gaara, disculpen a mis hermanos.

— Ya quiero enfrentarme a tí, Garaa.

Sasuke.

Me asomé y vi a mi equipo en frente de tres chicos, una rubia, un tipo con marcas moradas en la cara y un pelirrojo sin cejas.

Este último no me da buena espina.

Los tres chicos le dieron la espalda a mi equipo y se fueron.

— ¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!— gritó Naruto con entusiasmo.

— A nadie le importa, Usuratonkachi.

— Ya no me molestes, Teme.

— Mejor ya vámonos, o llegaremos tarde.— opinó Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Sasuke.

— Hola.— salí de mi escondite— vine a desearles suerte.

— ¡Keke-chan!— Naruto corrió hacía mí a abrazarme, yo lo empujé.

— Gracias, Keke-chan.— dijo Sakura poniéndose en frente mío y sonriéndome.

Sasuke me miró, y se acercó a paso lento.

— No necesito tu suerte.— dijo mirándome desafiante.

— Tú de seguro no pasas ni de la primera prueba.— le di una mirada desafiante al igual que él.

— ¿Quieres apostar?— el se acercaba a mí.

— Claro, solo apuesto cuando estoy segura de ganar.— dije acercándome a él también, nuestras narices casi rozaban.

— Ya quisieras, tonta.

— Piérdete, Molesto.

— Sería una pena que yo accidentalmente empujara al teme y ustedes se terminaran besando.— escuchamos decir a Naruto.

Nosotros nos separamos instantáneamente, luego escuchamos un golpe.

— ¡Pero que tonterías dices Naruto!— gritó Sakura.

— Ya vámonos.— dijo Sasuke otorgándome una mirada antes de darme la espalda y caminar.

— Adios Keke-chan.— me dijo Sakura para caminar a la par de Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a mí.

— ¿Entonces si lo vas a besar?— me pregunto, con cara perversa.

— Claro que no, ya vete.

— Bueno, ¡Adiós dattebayo!— dijo eldándome la espalda y levantando su brazo en forma de despedida.

— Naruto, confió en ti para que los projas.

— Siempre.


	11. Problemas

La aldea está siendo atacada.

Al parecer todo era un vil plan, y todo pasa luego de que Sasuke haya sido marcado, ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Yo estaba en mi casa, escuchaba explociones y maldiciones afuera.

— De seguro ya todos se irán al diablo.— dije para mi misma.

La verdad es que no me importa.

De seguro Sarutobi se encarga.

Miré a la ventana, y vi a un gran monstruo de arena.

Genial.

— Keke.— escuché a mis espaldas.— tu equipo te necesita.

— No lo creo.— dije sin mirarlo.

— ¿Es que acaso no estás viendo lo que pasa a tu alrededor? ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Respire profundo.

Tu si insistes, Kakashi.

— Naruto se va a encargar.— dije encogiendome de hombros.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de esta desicion.— lo escuché decir antes de irse.

No te preocupes. No lo haré.


	12. Adios

Maldito viejo, ¿Por qué te tuviste que morir?

Estaba lloviendo a mi alrededor, todos sollozaban en silencio, menos Konohamaru, el estaba gritando.

— ¡Abuelito!— gritó con una voz desgarradora.

No lloraría, no eras tan especial para mí, pero tengo que admitir que te debo un favor.

Todos comenzaron a irse, solo quedé con mi equipo.

— ¿Por que no nos ayudaste?— escuché detrás de mí.

Naruto.

— Tenía miedo.— mentí.

Un momento... ¿Ahora como diablos me desearía de este jutsu que me hace ver como una niña?

Viejo idiota, ¿Por que te tuviste que ir y dejarme sola en esta dimensión tan aburrida?

— Tienes que superar tus miedos dattebayo,enserio te necesité.

— Ya no le reproches mas, Naruto.— escuché decir a Sakura.

Naruto me miró, había mucho dolor en sus ojos.

El se fue, sin despedirse de nadie, Sakura lo siguió.

Yo me quedé mirando la tumba de Hiruzen.

— Solo por que te debo una, cuidaré por un rato de tu hogar, pero no creas que será permanente.

— ¿Con quién hablas?

— A ti no te importa eso.

— hump.

¿Le debería de preguntar por su marca?

— ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? No me venga con que tenías miedo, a mi no me vas a mentir.

Ese tono tan frío.

— No me interesa lo que le pase a esta aldea, sólo estoy aquí por necesidad, Sasuke.— dije, dando un respiro.

Sentí que se puso a mi lado.

— Debiste de protegerla como sea, ¿Donde mas te hubieses ocultado si la aldea se destruye? Eres una estupida.

— ¡Callate!— le grité— ¡Tu no sabes nada de mí, mocoso idiota!

— ¡Pero me interesa saberlo!

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Dime cual es tu obsesión conmigo, Sasuke!

— ¡No lo sé!— me gritó de vuelta— ¡Nadie me había retado como tú, nadie me había ignorado como tú, nadie me ha entendido como tú, por que sé que tu dolor se parece al mío!— el respiró— aunque no me hables tanto, se que me comprendes, por que algo me dice que también odias a alguien.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

— No se de que hablas.

El me agarró por los hombros, clavándome su mirada profunda.

— Si lo sabes, me dijiste que estás escapando, eso significa que le tienes miedo a alguien.

— No le tengo miedo ni al diablo.

— Mentirosa.— dijo con pudor.— ¿Hasta cuando me vas a mentir?

Respire.

Muy bien, me cansé.

— ¿Que gano yo con decirte la verdad?

El pestañeo varias veces.

— Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

— Esto te supera, Sasuke, eres un niño.

— También eres una niña.

— No, realmente no lo soy.— dije suavizándo mi tono.

El puso cara de asombro.

— ¿Que edad tienes?

— Unos 500 años, mas o menos.— dije como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo.— Sarutobi me aplicó un jutsu para mezclarme entre los jóvenes y no levantar sospechas de quién soy realmente.

Sasuke palideció.

— ¿Quien eres realmente?

Yo suspiré.

—Soy una princesa, una que nació con un gran peso. Puedo destruir el mundo, en ni dimensión mi familia tiene un extraño linaje, los desendientes van superando a sus padres en poder y yo soy la última que ha nacido, y por ende la mas poderosa.

Él me miró atentamente.

— El mejor amigo de mi padre tenía un plan para quedarse con el poder, dándole un golpe de estado y matándolo. Su siguiente presa soy yo, por eso me transporté a esta dimensión.

— ¿Pero eres mas poderosa que él?

— Lo soy, solo que no sé manejar mi poder bien.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que él te encuentre?

— No, yo pienso matarlo en un futuro.

— Vaya.— lo escuché decir.

Yo lo sujeté de los hombros, y me acerqué a su rostro.

— Prométeme que no le vas a decir esto a nadie, el único que lo sabía era...

— El hokage. Te lo prometo.— lo escuché decir rápidamente.— te voy a ayudar.

— ¿A qué?

— A que seas mas fuerte.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando escuché las palabras de este niño.


	13. Entrenando

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, esa marca maldita le había dado mucho poder a Sasuke.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que acordamos que entrenaríamos juntos, y todos los días nos juntamos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Ahora soy mas unida a él, aún discutimos mucho y por estupidezes, pero lo superamos rápido, ahora puedo ser mas natural cuando estoy con el por que ya sabe mi secreto.

Luego de darle una paliza en el entrenamiento, nos sentamos a descansar.

— Hoy estuviste menos patético que en el entrenamiento anterior.

— Tonta.— lo escuché decir con gracia.

Hoy al parecer está de humor.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?— me pregunto, clavándome su oscura mirada.

— No.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer dangos?

— No me lo puedo creer, ¿Me estás invitando a salir?— dije haciéndome la sorprendida.

El me sonrío.

Un momento... ¿Sasuke sonriendo? Se va a acabar el mundo.

— ¿Quieres o no?

— Está bien.

Entonces el se paró de el césped, sacudió sus pantalones y me tendió la mano.

— Puedo pararme sola.— le dije poniéndome de pie.

Pero como aveces soy tan torpe, me tropecé con mis mismos pies y caí sobre Sasuke, haciendo que ambos cayéramos en el suelo.

Abri mis ojos y me topé con los de él. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón comenzó a latir de manesa desbocada. El puso una de sus manos en mi cabello oscuro.

¿Acaso él pretende hacer eso que creo que hará?

Tengo que evitar esto, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

— Sasuke...— susurré, buscando que el saliera de su extraño trance.

— Me gustan tus ojos.— susurró.

Ay no.

Colocó su otra mano en mi mejilla y lentamente estaba acercando su cara a la mía.

Yo no podía reaccionar, no sé por qué.

Nuestras narices se rozaron.

¿Por qué pasa esto siempre que me caigo?

Cerré los ojos de una manera brusca, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

12 años, tiene 12 putos años.

Sentí un muy ligero roce en mis labios, aún hay tiempo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad puse mis manos en su pecho entonces el paró de acercarse, abri los ojos y me di cuenta que su mirada había cambiado.

— Eh... ¿Te puedes quitar de encima de mí?

Yo me pare rápidamente, y él también.

— Eso fue muy incómodo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.— le dije, apuntándolo con mi dedo.

— No fue culpa mía, tú caíste encima de mí.— su voz volvió a ser algo fría y brusca.

— Tonto.

Y emprendimos camino al puesto de dangos.


	14. Dangos

Sasuke y yo no comentamos nada de lo pasado en el campo de entrenamiento, supongo que no tenemos nada que decir.

Nos habían traído nuestros dangos y vi como el comenzó a comer el suyo.

— ¿Que otra habilidad tienes? Además de detener el tiempo y transportarte entre dimensiones.

— Bueno...— tomé mi dango.— puedo teletransportarme también de un lugar a otro, también soy bastante fuerte.

— hump.— dijo él metiendose otro dango en la boca.

— Me curo rápido.— mencioné.

— Sabes hacer muchas cosas.— dijo él, mirando mi plato con el dango que me faltaba— ¿Te lo vas a comer?

— Claro que sí.

Pero a lo que yo respondía a su pregunta, Sasuke ya lo había tomado y estaba a punto de meterselo en la boca.

— ¡Es mío!— grité, avalanzandome asia él.

Chocamos de el suelo, yo tenía agarrado el dango y él también, comenzamos a dar vueltas y terminamos chocando con alguien.

— ¿Que hacen?

Sakura.

— El me quiere quitar mi dango.— dije arrebatándoselo de las manos.

El me miró mal.

— Oh... ya veo.— dijo ella, me estaba mirando de modo extraño.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos?— le pregunté.

Ella me dió una sonrisa, pero no era sincera.

— Esta bien.— se limitó a decir.

Nos cruzó por el lado a Sasuke y a mí y se sentó en la mesa.

— Ella es una molestia, ¿Para que la invitas?— me dijo él, en un tono que ella no escuchara.

— ¿Por qué eres así? Ella te ama.

— No me ama, solo se la pasa molestándome.

— Por que le gustas, deberías de valorarla más, ¿Acaso no te cae bien?

El calló un momento, como pensando las palabras que diría.

— Me cae bien, pero a mi me interesa alguien más.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No lo puedo creer, pensé que este día no llegaría.

¿Enserio a este tipo le puede gustar alguien?

— No te creo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres muy frío, amargado, cortante y solo te interesa tu venganza.

— Es cierto, pero ella es igual de fría y amargada que yo.— dijo con una media sonrisa.

El me cruzó por el lado, dejándome pensativa y se acomodó al lado de Sakura.

¿Quién sera la desafortunada chica?


	15. Desertor

Ha pasado un tiempo, y con el tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. Mi equipo y yo seguimos trabajando, cada día los comprendo más y soy menos cortante con ellos.

Aunque aún no me interesan lo suficiente.

Naruto y yo hemos forjado una muy buena amistad, incluso ya dejo que me abrace.

Bueno, solo aveces.

Tuve que decirle a Sakura por segunda vez que no me gusta Sasuke, pero esta vez, no quedó tan convencida.

Pero aún somos amigas.

Y con Sasuke, bueno, ya no hemos estado en situaciones incómodas.

Pero pasó algo, Naruto y Sasuke se pelearon, casi se matan y ahora la situación está tensa.

Estaba yo tranquilamente dando mi paseo nocturno, cuando escucho unas voces a lo lejy luego un grito.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, y asomé la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

Eran Sakura y...

Sasuke.

Estaban discutiendo.

— _Y si no puedes quedarte... entonces llévame contigo.— ledijo sacura con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Sasuke la miró._

_— Todavía sigues siendo fastidiosa.— le dijo con el tono tan frío característico de él._

_¿Llevarla a dónde? ¿A donde vas Sasuke?_

_Entonces vi como el de un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Sakura._

_— Gracias por todo.— lo escuché decir para después darle un golpe que la aturdió._

_Él no la dejó caer, la sostuvo y la colocó en el banquito de piedra._

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Y sin despedirte?— dije, saliendo de mi escondite.

El me miró asombrado.

— Keke.

— Responde.— demandé.

Me acerqué a él hasta quedar de frente.

— Ya e perdido mucho tiempo jugando al ninja feliz, tengo una venganza que cumplir, mi vida solo significa eso, mi hermano me dejó vivo para que lo mate y no lo lograré si me quedo aquí.

Es entendible.

— ¿Te vas con Orochimaru?

— Si.— solo se limitó a decir.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

— Espero que logres tu venganza y que obtengas lo que quieres.— dije dándole la espalda.

— ¿No pensabas detenerme?— lo escuché decir.

— No, no me importa que te vayas.— me encogí de hombros, aún dándole la espalda.

El se puso en frente de mí con un movimiento, estábamos muy cerca.

— Estás mintiendo.

— No Sasuke, no lo estoy, te entiendo, se lo que se siente perder a alguien y que todo tu ser se llene de odio, querer vengarte y querer mas poder. Espero que cumplas tu objetivo, no te voy a detener, al final para mí eres solo un niño.

El se mantuvo mirándome de forma desafiante mientras hablaba, pero al final relajó su expresión.

Me sujeto de los hombros.

— No tengo tiempo para sacarte la verdad ahora, pero te diré algo, cuando termine mi largo camino de sufrimiento y dolor, cuando puñor fin pueda vengar a mi clan, cuando mi hermano ya esté muerto y arrastrándose en el infierno, yo te buscaré.

¿Cómo?

— Tu que...

— Te buscaré para decirte la verdad, pero hasta entonces, tendrás que esperarme. Es una promesa.— dijo dándome una media sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí.

El me señaló a Sakura.

— Yo me encargaré de ella.

Entonces el cruzó por mi lado.

— Adiós Sasuke.

— Adiós Keke.

Y luego sentí un fuerte viento y cuando volteé, él ya no estaba.


	16. Naruto

El se fue, y dejó todo un embrollo con su partida, yo me hice la sorprendida cuando me lo dijeron, nadie sabía que yo fui la última en despedirlo.

Naruto no me lo perdonaría por no haberlo detenido.

Ahora estoy de camino al hospital a ver a Naruto, me enteré que tuvo una contundente pelea con Sasuke y al parecer Sasuke lo venció.

Eso es solamente por que Naruto no sabe controlar al zorro, pero cuando aprenda, el será imparable.

Llegué hasta su habitación, el estaba terminando de hablar con Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin que le enseñó el rasengan,decidí no entrometerme.

Cuando escuché un silencio, pasé.

— Hola Naruto— lo saludé— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él dió un suspiro.

Se veía decaído, lastimado, adolorido, pero sobre todo, se veía roto.

— Bien.— solo dijo.

Yo me senté en una silla a su lado.

— Anda, ya sácalo.— dije mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿De que hablas?

— De lo que sientes, dímelo.

Vi como el cambio su expresión, bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

— No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir, él es... es como mi hermano, es el lazo más fuerte que he forjado y simplemente no puedo permitir que se sumerja en esa oscuridad y si tengo que irme a entrenar por tres años con el sabio pervertido para hacerme fuerte y darle una paliza para hacerlo entrar en razón, entonces lo haré.

— ¿Por qué te quieres esforzar en eso? Fue su decisión.

— Por que se lo prometí a Sakura-chan y por que es mi amigo.— me dijo él, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo suspiré.

— Espero que no cambies mucho en tu viaje, rubio idiota.— dije regalándole una media sonrisa.

— Espero que estés aquí esperándome, dattebayo.— dijo él, sonriéndome también.

— Humm, no prometo nada.

Entonces el también se va, esto será muy aburrido sin él.


	17. Vida

**_*3 AÑOS DESPUÉS*_**

Logre quitarme de encima ese jutsu que hacía que me vea de 12 años, bien, este pueblo no es como juzgue al principio cuando llegué.

Todo es más tranquilo aquí, no hay ninjas.

Levanté mi ropa sucia para mandarla a lavar al rio con Jastsuje.

— ¿Es toda la ropa?

— Si.

El pelirojo no preguntó nada más y se marchó.

Hace un año que dejé Konoha, la cuidé por dos años luego se que Naruto se fue, todo siguió en calma, Tsunade es una buena hokage.

Vine a una aldea dónde no hay ninjas, tenía que despejar mi mente, estar más tranquila, aunque no lo conseguí.

Aquí hay muy pocos ninjas, se pueden contar los los dedos y te sobran dedos, uno de los pocos que hay me ayudó a ajustar mi jutsu, ahora parezco de unos 19 años**.**

Incluso tengo pechos.

Vine aquí buscando paz pero obtuve todo lo contrario. A la semana de llegar me había conseguido una pequeña casa con 2 habitaciones, no estaba nada mal para una sola persona, hasta que escuché mi puerta una madrugada y me encontré conuna gran sorpresa.

Era una bebe de no mas de 4 mese de nacida, estaba en una canasta con una nota que decía "Es una abominación, tú decide que hacer con ella por que desde el principio la tuve que abortar".

Hay mucha gente hija de puta en estos tiempos.

Decidi cuidar yo misma de ella, las vecinas cercanas me ayudaron a comprarle ropa y leche, tuve que decidir un nombre para ella.

**_Flashback _**

_"La pequeña ya tenía 8 meses, sabía gatear y sentarse sola, incluso tenía algunos dientes._

_— Tienes que escogerle un nombre.— dijo mi vecina, Miatgi, sosteniendo a la niña._

_— Hummm... no soy buena con eso, pónselo tú._

_— Es tu hija._

_— Eso no importa.— dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_— Vaya... que responsable de tu parte, Keke._

_Yo le quité a la niña de sus brazos y me quedé mirándola a los ojos._

_Nadie creerá que es mi hija, ella tiene el cabello castaño y rizado, en su cara le acompañaban unos gigantescos ojos azules y una carita regordeta._

_— Natsuya.— dije firme._

_— ¿Cómo?— dijo mi vecina, quitándomela de los brazos de nuevo._

_— Su nombre es Natsuya._

_— Que rara eres.— comentó Miatgi."_

La niña tenía un año y unos meses, ya no está tan llorona y molestosa como al principio.

¿Quien puede tener el alma tan podrida para abandonar a bebé?

— Oye Keke.— escuché la voz de Miatgi— ¿No crees que es tiempo de que le busques un padre a Natsuya?

¿De nuevo con eso?

— Ya no molestes.

— Eres muy rara, no sales, no hablas ¿Como puede alguien ser así? Necesitas sexo en tú vida.

¿Que?

— No necesito sexo, y mi hija no necesita un padre.

— ¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie?— preguntó acercándose a mí.— y no me digas que no.

Respire profundo.

Me había prometido olvidarme de él.

— Eso no te incumbe.

— ¡Entonces eso es un si!— chilló— ¿Como se llama? ¿Como se conocieron? ¿Por que no están juntos? ¿Que pasó entre ustedes?

Demasiadas preguntas.

— ¿Te quieres callar? Vas a despertar a la niña.— dije un poco irritada.

— Lo siento— dijo bajando la voz— es que es tan difícil de creer que realmente te haya gustado alguien.

— hump.

Esa era su frase favorita.

— ¿Era de Konoha verdad?

— ¿ Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Entonces si es de ahí!— volvió a chillar— lo se por que ahí vivías.

Yo suspiré.

— Ya olvídalo.

— Deberías de volver a visitar a tus viejos amigos.

— No volveré nunca a ese lugar.


	18. Alguien

Estaba tranquilamente dándole de comer a la bebe, cuando escuché unos murmullos de los pueblerinos.

_"¿Es un ninja?"_

_"Mira nisiquiera se le ve la cara, de seguro viene a matarnos"_

_"Se ve tan sexy así"_

¿Quién será?

Luego de unos minutos, escuché como tocaban la puerta con insistencia.

— Pase.

La puerta se abrió, y no pude creer a quien vi.

— ¿Que demonios haces tú aquí?

— Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu profesor jovencita.— dijo él en tono demandante.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Veo que te convertiste en madre.— dijo apuntando a la bebe.

— No te incumbe, ¿Que quieres?

El suspiró.

— No sabes cuánto tarde en encontrarte ¿Ya así me recibes? Naruto me ha enviado a buscarte.

Kakashi se sentó en frente de mí.

— Oye que estás comiendo, te ves muy grande y... desarrollada.

Pervertido.

— Todos crecemos en algún momento, y en cuanto a Naruto, ¿Ya volvió?

El asintió.

— Hay un problema y él te necesita específicamente a tí.

— Por qué a...

No terminé de hablar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Keke! ¿Donde estás? Aquí tengo tu ropa limpia y mas comida para la bebe.

Es mi vecina.

— Oh ahí estás, te traje un...— ella dejó de hablar al notar la presencia de Kakashi, su cara cambió— ¿Quien es tu amigo? Preséntamelo.

Agh.


	19. El asunto

Después de que mi vecina y Kakashi tuvieran una conversación entre ellos, ella se fue y me dejó sola con él, ella se llevó a la niña.

— Me agrada tu vecina.— dijo Kakashi, sentándose nuevamente.

Me senté frente a él.

— Ya habla, ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— Es Sasuke.— su semblante cambió a uno muy serio.

— ¿Que pasa con él?— dije fingiendo desinterés.

Estaba intentando de olvidarme de él.

— Sakura, Naruto y Sai salieron a su búsqueda, y lo trajeron de vuelta a la aldea.

Mi cara fue de impresión.

— Ya el mató...

— No, y ese es el asunto.— se apresuró a decirme— Naruto quiere que hables con él, ya todos nosotros intentamos hablarle, y siempre responde lo mismo, que quiere matarnos.

¿Sasuke? ¿Querer matarlos?

— ¿El los quiere matar?

— Si, ya intentó matar a Naruto dos veces, esta irreconocible, se sumió en una oscuridad que...

El calló, pensando lo siguiente que diría.

— Que...— lo animé a continuar.

— Que no creo que salga de ella, la última opción es matarlo.

No van a matar a Sasuke.

— ¿En dónde lo tienen?

— En un prision de contención, estrictamente vigilado las 24 horas.

¿Está tan mal? Yo...

No, yo no tengo que meterme en eso, es su problema.

— Lo siento Kakashi, pero no voy a volver a Konoha, tengo mi vida aquí y tengo a una bebe que cuidar.

— Sólo seran unos días, Naruto te lo pide de favor, Keke. El no ha venido por que el no se quiere separar de Sasuke para que no escape de nuevo.

Suspiré.

— Lo siento, tengo que cuidar a...

— Yo me encargo de ella.— dijo mi vecina, entrando de repente.

¿Que tiempo tiene expiando ahí?

— Miatgi, no tienes que...

— Tranquila, sabes que siempre la he cuidado contigo, tómate tu tiempo y ve a salvar a tu amigo.— dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Luego ella miró a Kakashi.

— Espero que vengas por aquí mas seguido, dulzura.— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kakashi se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Y bien, vas a venir?— lo escuché preguntarme.

— Ya que.— me encogí de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

Pero la realidad es que estaba muy nerviosa, lo vería de nuevo, vería a mi primer amor otra vez, aunque no lo demostré ni se lo dije, el lo fue.

Pero espero que no lo siga siendo más.


	20. Konoha

Respire aire profundamente, yo estaba aquí de nuevo.

Todo se ve de la misma forma, casi 4 años sin estar aquí.

Puede ser que aveces extrañe este lugar.

Caminé junto a Kakashi un rato, al parecer Tsunade sigue siendo la hokage.

De repente me choqué con alguien.

— Deberías de tener cuidado por dónde... ¿Keke-chan?

Miré fijamente.

— Shikamaru.— lo saludé.

— Vaya... que grande estás.— dijo mirándome de arriba hacía abajo.

Que incómodo.

— Tu también...

La verdad es que el chico no había cambiado gran cosa, sólo estaba más alto.

— Vi a Sakura unas esquinas atrás, le alegraría verte, nos vemos depues.— dijo a despidiéndose con la mano y siguiendo su camino.

Sakura... ¿Cómo estará ella?

Miré a Kakashi.

— Ve con ella, ella misma te puede llevar a donde están Naruto y Sasuke, tengo algunos asuntos.

— Bien.

Él se desapareció, típico de él.

Caminé unas esquinas más, divisé una cabellera rosa a lo lejos.

Ella estaba sola comiéndose algunos dangos, se veía pensativa.

Yo me acerqué en silencio, me senté en frente de ella pero ni se percató.

— Al parecer a las chicas bonitas les gusta comer solas.— mencione mirándola.

Había crecido, se veía mas hermosa.

Ella miró hacía arriba, conectó sus ojos jade conmigo y al darse cuenta que era yo, los abrió grandemente.

Se estrujó los ojos dos veces, al parecer no podía creer que yo estaba aquí.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la tenía encima de mí, abrazándome.

— Eres una maldita.— la escuché decirme el el oído.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura.

Ella me soltó, en ningún momento correspondi su abrazo.

No me gustan los abrazos.

— Y mira que grande estás, incluso tienes más pechos que yo.— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

— A ti nunca te van a crecer.

— Cállate.— me dijo sentándose de nuevo, yo me senté también.

— ¿Como va todo por aquí, Sakura?

Ella cambió su semblante rápidamente.

— Mal— dijo en un suspiro— supongo que Kakashi-sensei te dijo.

— Me contó alguna que otra cosa.

Entonces ella respiró profundo.

No habló, se formó un silencio.

— ¿Cómo está él?— pregunté.

Ella sabía bien de quien hablaba.

— Está muy... despiadado.

—¿Nisiquiera hablando contigo se calmó un poco?

— Intentó matarme... dos veces el mismo día.—dijo en un suspiro.

Vaya.

Vi lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, al parecer Sasuke la ha lastimado.

De nuevo.

— Ya sabes a qué vine entonces.— le dije mirándola de forma seria.

Ella me miró, apretó sus puños.

— Aunque no lo quiera admitir, ustedes dos siempre tuvieron algo especial, y no sé el qué.

— Es que somos fríos y amargados los dos.— dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella sonrió.

— Tienes razón.

Y silencio de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo está Naruto?— pregunté nuevamente.

— Triste.— dijo y puso cara de afligida— le alegrará verte, así que vamos allá.

Ella se paró.

Me pare también.

— Ve practicando lo que le dirás a Sasuke-kun, debe de ser algo realmente bueno para que ya no intente matarnos, o intentará matarte también si te le acercas mucho, el sabe transportar su chidori ahora.

— No te preocupes, le supero en fuerza.

Entonces ella me sonrió de nuevo.

Debo de admitir que estaba nerviosa.


	21. Idiota

Sakura me llevó a algo parecido a una carcel, pero mas pequeña, como para una sola persona.

Había un hombre en la entrada, al parecer un ANBU.

Nos dejó pasar rápidamente al ver a Sakura, al parecer ella frecuentaba mucho por aquí, era lógico, está enamorada de Sasuke aún.

Fuimos por un pasillo, luego nos encontramos con una puerta vigilada por otro ninja.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?— le pregunto Sakura.

— Está adentro, creo que está dormido.— le respondió el ninja.

— Ve, yo te esperaré afuera.— me dijo Sakura.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella respiró hondo.

— Me duele verlos así.

Me dió la espalda y se fue.

Entré por aquella puerta encontrándome algo peculiar.

Naruto estava profunamente dormido recostado de otra puerta, pero esta puerta era diferente, era más gruesa y tenía pequeña apertura que estaba cerrada por una pequeña compuerta. Había una gran pared de metal y supuse que del otro lado estaría Sasuke.

Yo me acerqué silenciosamente a Naruto, y le acaricié su rubio cabello que estaba un poco más largo.

Había crecido mucho, eso era muy notable, estaba más... apuesto, y había cambiado de look.

Ahora le toqué la cara, dándole pequeños golpes.

— Cinco minutos más dattebayo.— dijo en un susurro.

Me reí por dentro.

— No tengo cinco minutos, Naruto.— le hable en el oído.

Al escucharme, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, dirigiendo su cara a mí, estábamos bastante cerca uno del otro.

— ¡KEKE-CHAN!— me gritó en el rostro.

Se paró cargándome en un abrazo, dándome vueltas en el aire, lo sentí sollozar.

— ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé dattebayo! Pensaba dia y noche en ti, en como te estaba yendo, que hacías, cuando volvi que no te encontré aquí me puse demasiado triste, ¡No te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado!— decía dándome vueltas en el aire aún.

— Me estoy mareando, Naruto.— avise.

Él dejó de dar vueltas y me bajó, mirándome directo a los ojos.

— No sabes todo lo que he pasado y...— me miró más detenidamente— estás muy grande dattebayo, que comiste en todo este tiempo.

¿Era cosa mía o Naruto me estaba mirando los pechos?

— Pervertido.— mencioné.

El se puso rojo.

— No... ¡No quise hacerlo, lo siento! Pero si creciste mucho.

— Tu también estás muy grande.

El me regalo una sonrisa mostrándome todos sus dientes.

— Entrene como un perro pero ahora puedo decir, que he superando a Sasuke.

Aún sigue con esa rivalidad.

— Idiota.

— Oye sin ofender dattebayo.

— hump.

— Aún sigues igual de fría y amarganda.— y me picó la mejilla con su dedo.

— Supongo que tienes razón.— dije encogiéndome de hombros— me alegra mucho verte, Naruto, te extrañé un poco.

El me sonrió de nuevo.

— Ahora que estás aquí, podemos reunir al equipo 7, sólo faltaría...

El calló, y su cara cambió, por una de dolor.

— Sasuke, lo sé, ¿Que ha pasado?

— El...— Naruto suspiró — quiere romper todos los lazos que tiene, quiere sumirse en una oscuridad y odio que no logro comprender, aún quiere matar a su hermano y está mas molesto aún por que lo hemos atrapado aquí— me señaló la puerta— he intentado hablar con él pero solo quiere matarme, dice que soy de sus lazos mas fuertes y que quiere acabar conmigo para completar su venganza de manera exitosa.

— Bueno, dudo que yo lo haga cambiar de parecer...

— Inténtalo, por favor Keke-chan.— me miró de manera suplicante— no puedo perderlo de nuevo, es mi amigo.

Yo asentí.

— Haré lo que pueda. Supongo que está detrás de esa puerta.

— Si, pero no puedes entrar, es peligroso, es mejor que le hables desde aquí.

— No te preocupes, el no puede matarme.

Naruto puso cara de preocupación.

— No dejaré que entres, el va a intentar matarte.

— Tranquilo— dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro— confía en mí.

El suspiró y asintió.

— Estaré atento por si necesitas ayuda.

— No la necesitaré.

Entonces me acerqué a la puerta, sólo podía ser abierta por fuera.

La abrí unos centímetros.

Bien, aquí vamos.


	22. Vengador solitario

Abrí un poco la puerta, entré siguilosamente, estaba un poco oscuro, solo una pequeña lámpara le daba una tenue luz al lugar.

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, dándome a entender que estaba totalmente atrapada aquí.

Miré mi alrededor y divisé en una esquina de la gran habitación, no pude verlo totalmente por que estaba lejos.

Pero definitivamente era él.

— Al parecer alguien no ha tenido un buen día.— dije lo bastante fuerte para que me escuchase.

Y en un parpadeo, sentí a alguien realmente cerca de mí.

Miré a mi derecha, y me topé con unos ojos bastante negros, si no fuese por la tenue luz, nisiquiera se vieran.

— Keke.— dijo en mi oído.

Esa voz tan fría, tan imponente.

Definitivamente había cambiado. Y estaba mucho mas alto que yo, al igual que Naruto.

— Me dijeron que has estado causando problemas.— dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora mismo estamos es una competencia de miradas, estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración.

— Puede ser.

— Haz cambiado mucho.

— Tu también.

Entonces el comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y a acarcarse más.

— ¿Por qué quieres matar a tus amigos?

— Ya no son mis amigos.

— ¿Ah no?

— No, solo son lazos de mi pasado, que tarde o temprano voy a destruir cuando salga de aquí.

Sentía su respiración en mi nuca.

— ¿Y a mí, me vas a matar también?

— Lo estoy debatiendo conmigo mismo en estos momentos.— el paró de dar vueltas detrás de mí.

— Aunque lo intentes, no vas a poder, y por tu bien te sugiero que no lo hagas.— dije de forma imponente.

No puedo demostrar ni una señal de nerviosismo o la tomará en mi contra.

— Hump.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no me movi, y el no se movió detrás de mí, entonces sentí su mano posarse en mi brazo y apretarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Que es lo que estás intentando, Sasuke?— le pregunté en un tono bajo, no quiero que Naruto escuche.

— Quiero matarte— lo escuché decir en mi oído, realmente está cerca de mí— pero no puedo hacerlo, entonces sólo me queda cumplir mi promesa.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tu me gustas.— lo escuché decir con naturalidad— realmente me gustas, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso, no me harás cambiar de parecer por mas que lo intentes, entonces te daré dos opciones.

No le respondí, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

El me sostuvo del otro brazo, dándome la vuelta para quedar en frente mío.

— La primera es: Vete, sigue haciendo tu vida como lo hacías antes de venir aquí, olvídate de este lugar, olvídate de Naruto y de Sakura, no intentes salvarlos— esos ojos negros si que eran imponentes.

— Sabes bien que no tomaré esa.— dije rápidamente.

El suspiró.

— La segunda es: vas a tener que enfrentarme si quieres salvar a tus amigos, entonces tendré que matarte.

Yo sonreí.

— Esa se escucha más interesante.

El acerco su nariz a la mía.

— Siempre llevándome la contraria.

— Me divierte hacerlo.

— Es una lástima que tenga que matar a la única mujer interesante de este mundo.

— Me dará gusto ver cómo lo intentas, Sasuke— mi tono cambió— por que tu no me atraes ni un poco, para mí solo eres un niñocon delirio de poder, eres muy idiota si creer que matando a tus amigos lograrás algo— sentí como se tensó— y si tengo que matarte, lo haré fácilmente y sin vacilar.

Sentía su respiración chocar con mi cara, esto se está poniendo tenso.

Sus manos atraparon mi cintura, sabía lo que iba a intentar hacer.

— Mientes.— lo escuché susurrar.

Odio que desde siempre pueda detectar cuando miento.

— No lo hago.

— Si claro.—dijo con ironía.

Sus labios estaban apunto de rozar los míos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera fuerte, me estaba ganando.

No podía permitírselo.

Pose ambas manos al lado de mis oídos y di un chasquido, deteniendo el tiempo.

Casi me besaba, Sasuke casi me tenía.

Me separé de él, apliqué un poco de fuerza a la puerta y logré abrirla, salí de la habitación y la cerré de nuevo.

Puse a marchar el tiempo con naturalidad de nuevo, mirándo a Naruto quien estaba sorprendido de verme.

— ¿Como abriste la puerta y como te fue con Sasuke?

— Será más difícil de lo que pensé.— dije en un suspiro.


	23. Dificultad

Habían pasado unos días, y aún Sasuke no entraba en razón y no se me ocurría nada para hacerlo entender.

Esto ya me está fastidiando.

— ¿Y si le doy otra paliza? — dijo Naruto.

Sakura y yo lo miramos con desaprobación.

— Temenos que hacerle ver que aquí será feliz también...— dijo Sakura y luego suspiró.

— A él no le importa eso.— le dije.

— Entraré a hablar con el de nuevo, dattebayo.— dijo Naruto parándose de la silla de dónde estábamos sentados comiendo dangos los tres juntos.

Si entra lo va a querer matar.

Tome fuertemente el brazo de Naruto.

— Si que tienes fuerza dattebayo.— dijo el mirándome.

— Lo se.

— Tenemos que pensar algo rápido, escuché que los sabios están considerando matarlo para que ya no cause problemas— dijo Sakura con cara de afligida— yo no quiero que maten a Sasuke...

Naruto y yo la miramos.

— ¿Aún estás enamorada de él, verdad?

Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Lo está.— dijo Naruto.

Sakura bajó la cara avergonzada.

— ¿Intentaste hablarle con el corazón ya?— le pregunté.

— Lo hice, pero no me hizo caso.

Entonces Naruto puso cara de tener una idea, me agarró del brazo y me jaló lejos de Sakura.

— ¿Que te pasa?— pregunté cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

— Eso es dattebayo, tienes que hablarle a Sasuke con el corazón.— dijo el tocando el lado izquierdo de mi pecho con su dedo.

— ¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú.

— Es que es a ti que te gusta.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

— Si, si te gusta, no te preocupes no le diré a Sakura-chan, y sé que le gustas también, lo escuché cuando te lo dijo.

— ¿Estabas espiando, Naruto?— pregunté golpeando su cabeza.

— Tranquila dattebayo, no escuché todo.— dijo sobandose en el lugar que le pegué— ve y háblale con el corazón, estoy seguro que entenderá.

— Bien, pero para eso necesito que hagan algo.

— ¿Que cosa?

— Que lo dejen salir.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente, y me miró como si yo estuviese loca.

Tenía una idea.


	24. Otra despedida

Naruto accedió a ayudarme a que liberen a Sasuke, lo haríamos en la noche.

Espero que él no me odie por lo que haré.

Llegó la noche, estábamos cerca de la puerta de Konoha, en donde nos despedimos la última vez.

Naruto trajo a Sasuke encadenado.

— Naruto, te voy a matar si no me sueltas.— decía un Sasuke muy enojado.

— Cállate, teme.— le respondió él.

Yo los miré a ambos, me acerqué rápidamente a Naruto, me puse frente a él y lo agarré de la muca mirandolo a los ojos.

— Keke-chan que..

— Te quiero Naruto, pero por tu bien haré esto— mi miré directamente.— duerme...

Entonces los ojos de naruto se tornaron oscuros y calló al piso.

Sasuke miró la escena.

— ¿Que le hiciste?

— Eso no importa— me acerqué a él y lo liberé de sus cadenas— quiero que te vayas de aquí.

— ¿Cómo?— el me miró atónito.

— Vete, y nunca vuelvas, vete a que te destruya tu oscuridad, ve a que te consuma tu venganza, pero no toques a tus amigos, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto. No los culpes por querer salvarte, ellos aún te tienen un poco de fe en ti ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo no.

El me miró a los ojos.

— Si ellos se entrometen en mi camino, los mataré.

— No dejaré que te busquen de nuevo, así que vete.

Sasuke se acercó a mí, miré atentamente sus pasos.

Nuestas respiraciones chocaban.

— ¿No hay ningún truco? Por que si es así...

— No, así que vete— le dije de nuevo — antes de que Naruto despierte.

El miró a Naruto, luego me miró a mí.

— Gracias — dijo en un susurro.

El se acercó mas a mí, nuestras narices se rozaron.

— ¿Que pretendes hacer Sasuke? ¿Besarme?

El paró.

— Yo... no.— se separó de mí.

— Bien— dije alejándome de él.

— Adiós, Keke.— entonces el me picó la frente con dos dedos. Lo ví darme la espalda y alejarse.

¿Que fue eso? Me puse la mano en la frente, dónde el ma había tocado.

— Adiós, Sasuke.

Vi como desapareció ante mis ojos. Solte un suspiro.

Escribí una nota y se la dejé a Naruto, el despertará en poco tiempo así que yo también me voy.

Salí de Konoha y me introduje en el bosque. Busque una rama y dibuje un círculo en el piso.

— Como odio hacer esto.

Me quité la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, me senté dentro del círculo y coloqué mi ropa dentro de él.

La tierra estaba fría y me estaba ensuciando el trasero.

Cerré los ojos, me imaginé el bosque que está al lado de mi hogar. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, poniéndose de un rojo vivo.

Y en unos segundos estuve en el bosque de mi casa.

— Tengo que aprender a hacer esto sin quemar mi ropa.— dije para mi misma.

Me puse mi ropa de nuevo y caminé hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Suspiré.

— Espero que algun dia me perdones, Naruto.


	25. Maternidad

**_*4 AÑOS DESPUÉS*_**

Nadie me dijo que esto iba a ser fácil.

Esto de ser "mamá" absolutamente no va conmigo, mo tengo paciencia y no la soporto.

Yo a los 6 años no era tan intensa.

— Natsuya, ya te dije que no sé.

— Pero mami, todos lo niños de por aquí tienen un papá ¿A dónde está el mío? Es imposible que yo no tenga uno.

Yo la miré, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

— Por que para que un bebé nazca, se necesita de un hombre y una mujer.— dijo como si me estuviese explicando lo más obvio del mundo.

— Humm, tal vez debería de presentarte a Orochimaru.

— ¿Ese es mi papá?— ella comenzó a saltar por todos lados— ¡Quiero conocer a mi papi!

— ¡Ya callate!

— Porfa mami, llama a mi papá.

Respire profundamente.

Desde que está en la escuela no para de mencionar que quiere conocer a su padre, yo nisiquiera tengo una pista de quiénes podrían ser los padres de esta niña.

Nadie de por aquí tiene sus rasgos, pelo rizado y castaño, ojos grandes y verdes y aún la carita la tiene regordeta.

No se para que quiere un padre, con todo lo que he pasado y aguantado para criarla.

— Muy bien alimaña, a dormir.— le dije caminando a su habitación, ella me siguió.

— ¿Mañama me traerás a mi papá?

— Ya veremos.

Entonces ella se metió a su cama, yo la arropé.

— ¿Por qué nunca me abrazas o me besas en la frente, mami?

— No digas tonterías, aveces si te abrazo.

— Pero lo tienes que hacer siempre, eres mi mamá.

Ay, que fastidio de niña.

Me separé de ella para apagarle la luz.

— ¿No me quieres?— la escuché preguntar.

— Si te quiero, aunque seas un fastidio.

Y le apague la luz para salir de su habitación.

Esa niña es todo para mí, pero no se lo tengo que demostrar en todo momento, yo no soy así.

Respire profundo, y me miré al espejo.

Que lío tengo, se me averió el jutsu hace unos meses y ahora parezco de 15 años.

Al menos sigo teniendo mis pechos, pero en menor volumen.

Natsuya me pregunto varias veces por qué ahora parecía una niña, yo le dije que soy mágica, eso de explicarle el mundo ninja y toda la cosa no lo quiero hacer, no quiero que ella se sumerja en esas cosas, ya basta con tener una madre cómo yo.

Respire profundo y me fui a mi habitación, ya estaba cansada.

Me quité los zapatos y me acosté en mi cama.

Sentí un correteo en el pasillo.

— ¿Mami?— escuché un susurro.

Miré hacía la puerta y vi una pequeña cabeza.

Agh.

— Natsuya ¿Que quiere? ¿Acaso no te dije que te duermas?

— No quiero dormir sola— dijo entrando— estoy segura que vi a ese monstruo en mi closet.

— Claro— dije con sarcasmo.

Ella se metió en mi cama como una sabandija escurridiza.

Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Aunque no me abraces, pienso que eres una mamá genial.— le escuché decir y luego bostezar.

— Ya duérmete.

— Buenas noches.

Y se quedó rendida.

Si, definitivamente es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta dimensión.


	26. Regreso

— ¿Y cómo era él? Ya dime, ya pasaron muchos años, de seguro nisiquiera lo recuerdas.— decía Miatgi con una sonrisa pícara.

Definitivamente ella está loca.

— ¿Quieres parar ya?

— Almenos dime del 1 al 10 que tan bonito era.

Suspiré.

— No lo se, la belleza es relativa, ademas él era todo un idiota.— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— Tu hombre misterioso me intriga, digo, no todo el mundo se roba el corazón de alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

— Si ya sabes— dijo ella, tomando un vaso de agua— especial.

Entonces soy especial.

— Él ya está en el pasado.

— Yo no lo creo así— dijo ella, mirándome— el sigue siendo especial para ti, lo veo en esos ojos oscuros y llenos de odio hacía el mundo.

Yo me encogí de hombros, ya estoy cansada de que intente hablarme de Sasuke.

De seguro él se murio en esa guerra qué pasó.

No... él no puede estar muerto.

Suspiré.

— Oye, tu amigo Hatake ¿No te ha escrito o algo así? es que quisiera hablarle.

— No lo ha hecho.

— Demonios— dijo suspirando— el podría ser el padre de mis hijos.

— Ya quisieras.

Ella comenzó a reírse.

Entonces escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y una ráfaga de viento entrar.

— ¿Esto es... arena?— dijo Miatgi, mirando al suelo.

— Miatgi, sube a la habitación con Natsuya.— le ordené seriamente.

Ella no me cuestionó e hizo lo que le dije, después de unos segundos lo ví recostado de el marco de la entrada.

— ¿Eres Keke no?— esa voz no me da confianza.

Ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo ví.

— Gaara.

— Naruto me envió a buscarte, dijo que te lleve a las buenas o a las malas.— entonces él dió un paso hacía mi, y detrás de él había una nube de arena.

Maldito, luego tengo yo que barrer toda esa arena.

— ¿Acaso soy el juguete de Naruto que cada vez que el tenga un problema tengo que ir a resolverlo yo? No esta vez.— dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

Gaara sonrió.

— Es que cuando se trata de Sasuke, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Cambié de posición, ahora estaba intrigada.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?— entonces si está vivo.

— Está en... coma, recibió un golpe muy fuerte de un oponente hace 2 meses y no ha despertado.

Mi mundo se paralizó.

"Esta en...coma" esas palabras se repitieron en mi mente un sin número de veces en unos segundos.

¿Quien habrá sido tan fuerte para dejarlo en coma? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto en ese momento?

— ¿Cómo...

— Ve y averígualo, no te daré ninguna información más.— el pelirojo guardó su arena.

Agh, volver a Konoha, y todo por él.

¿Nunca podré superarlo? No lo averiguaré ahora, lo que sí se es que mataré a quien sea que le haya hecho eso.

— Oye... ¿Por qué te ves de 15 años?— dijo Gaara a mi lado.

Ah cierto, que fastidio.

— No preguntes y vámonos.— dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El sonrió.


	27. Niños

Estaba en la entrada de Konoha, otra vez.

Gaara me dijo que no vendría ya que tiene sus asuntos como kazekage.

Quien lo diría, Gaara el kazekage.

Miré la gran entrada, no habían tanto cambio en Konoha.

Me aproximé a entrar, mirando a todos a mi alrededor, hasta que a lo lejos vi una cara conocida.

Me acerqué a él.

— Hola— lo saludé, mirando hacía arriba.

— ¿Keke? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué te ves de 15 años?— él me miró sorprendido.

— Eso no importa ahora.

Ahora todos se verían mas viejos y altos que yo.

Miré a Shikamaru más detenidamente, hasta que me fijé que tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

— ¿Que traes ahí?— pregunté curiosa.

— Oh— dijo mirándo al bulto— es mi hijo.

¿Qué?

Mi expresión de seguro vale oro.

Shikamaru se acercó a mí, se agachó un poco para mostrarme de cerca al bulto, lo destapó un poco y una cara pequeña se veía entre la manta.

— Es igualito a tí— dije mirando al pequeño que no tenía mas de 5 meses.

— Su nombre es Shikadai.— dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Su nombre suena igual al tuyo... un momento...

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Quien es su mamá?

— Oh...— vi como Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco— es Temari, la hermana de Gaara.

— ¿La chica rubia que decías que odiaba?

— Bueno...— el se rascó la nuca— si.

— Vaya..— miré al niño una vez más, abrió los ojos y los tenía de un verde muy profundo— definitivamente esos no son tus ojos.

— Son los de ella— dijo el con una sonrisa, luego se paró— tengo que llevarlo al hospital a que Sakura lo vacune.

Sakura... no me despedí de ella la última vez.

Lo último que supe es que era ninja médico.

— No le digas a Sakura que me viste, vine por que Naruto...

— Lo se, lo vi en el campo de entrenamiento, búscalo ahí— el comenzó a caminar— Adiós, espero verte pronto.— y se fue.

Bien, el campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras iba caminando vi a Ino junto a Sai, un bebé también los acompañaba.

También vi a Choji con una morena y una pequeña niña regordeta.

¿Es que acaso no hay televisión por aquí? Todos tienen hijos.

Eso quiere decir qué... ¿Naruto tendrá alguno? ¿Se habrá casado con Sakura?

No me imagino a Naruto de papá.

Llegué al campo de entrenamiento, vi una cabellera rubia, se había cortado el pelo.

Me acerqué a él, el estaba sentado en el suelo a orillas del lago.

Le tapé los ojos.

— ¿Quien es?— dije en tono de burla.


	28. Desgraciada

Naruto me quitó las manos de sus ojos, y se paró de la orilla del río.

Esta mas alto, mucho mas alto y había cambiado su look, se veía mucho mas maduro.

— Eres una desgraciada, Keke-chan.— me miró de manera desafiante.

¿De verdad este es Naruto? No meno creo.

No hay risa, ni escándalo, ni abrazos.

¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi cabeza hueca favorito?

— Lo siento.— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— No te perdono por lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste.— dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome como si me estuviese sermoneando.

— ¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí?— dije levantando una ceja.

El suspiró.

— No, pero quería recordártelo, eres una muy mala amiga dattebayo.

— Si fuese tan mala como dices, no estuviese aquí.

— humm— el puso su dedo en su barbilla— tienes razón... oye, ¿por qué te ves de 15 años?— el puso una mano en mi cabeza.

Comenzó a revolotear mi pelo.

— Tonto, no hagas eso— dije intentando de que pare.

Pero el siguió, y luego me dió un abrazo cargándome.

— No te vayas mas, por favor— dijo en mi oído.

— Yo también te extraño cuando me voy.

El sonrió.

Me bajó y se quedó mirándome.

— Enserio...¿Que te pasó?

— Es un jutsu que no puedo controlar y me he quedado así.— en parte es cierto.

— ¿Quieres que te lo arregle? Ya puedo controlar al zorro, somos amigos.

¿Amigos? Esa no me la espere.

— ¿Amigos? Que bien.

— Entonces... ¿Te lo arreglo?

— No hay tiempo para eso ahora Naruto.

— Cierto...

— ¿Me puedes contar qué pasó?

El se sentó en el césped y me hizo ceñas para que me siente en frente de él, lo hice.

— Kakashi-Sensei que ahora es hokage...

— Espera, ¿Kakashi hokage? No me jodas.

— Es enserio— dijo riendo— por eso no te buscó él, estába muy ocupado y Gaara me debía un favor.

— Vaya.

— Entonces— siguió— el hokage lo envió a una misión de alto rango, ya que Sasuke se encarga de cuidar aldea desde afuera, es como la sombra de aldea.

Vaya, el destino que eligió Sasuke luego de su venganza no me lo esperé.

Al parecer Naruto lo salvó de sí mismo.

— El tipo con el que se enfrentó nos ha estado dando problemas desde hace 4 meses, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que ateque la aldea por que ahora tenemos a nuestros hijos aquí y...

— Un momento— dije poniendo mi dedo en su boca— ¿Hijos? ¿Ambos tienen hijos?

El me sonrió.

— Si.

Mi boca cayó inconscientemente.

— Se que el teme te gusta pero... tu te fuiste y ya sabes como es él y...

Lo callé de nuevo.

— El no me gusta— dije mirándolo seriamente— lo que no me creo es... ¿tú con hijos? Nisiquiera sabes comer sin ensuciarte.

— ¡Oye! Yo también estoy casado— me enseño su anillo— me casé con Hinata— me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces si te diste cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ti? Todos lo sabíamos.

— Si buenos...— el se sonrojó— tenía otros asuntos...

— Felicidades.— le sonreí.

— ¡No me lo creo, estás sonriendo!

Yo lo miré mal.

— Ya quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, es un encanto igual que su padre.

Se le iluminaban los ojos al mencionarlo.

— Si salió igual a ti, pobre de Hinata.

El me miró mal de nuevo.

— Bueno continúo, luego verás lo hermoso que es mi hijo. El tipo se hace llamar "Foll" y ha estado enviando ataques con animales a la aldea, por eso enviaron a Sasuke pero resultó ser demasiado fuerte y hace dos meses nos envió el cuerpo de Sasuke con una nota que decía "esto y mas les espera si no me entregan a la niña".

Esto me sonaba muy familiar...

— No sabemos de que niña habla, pero estamos en alerta por si quiere acercarse a la aldea, la cosa es que Sasuke está estable pero... no quiere despertar.

A Naruto se le quebró la voz, vi lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de manera sigilosa.

— Keke-chan, todos le hemos hablado, necesito que esta vez si le hables con el corazón, se que su conexión es única, por favor salva mi hermano...

Esta vez no se contuvo y se rompió a llorar.

Hice algo que no había hecho.

Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

— Tranquilo, yo haré lo que sea para que el vuelva a ti.— le susurre.


	29. El hospital

Naruto y yo nos encaminamos al hospital, me dijo que Sasuke que había casado con Sakura después de todo.

No se como sentirme ante eso, pero estoy feliz por ella.

Así que supongo que el hijo de Sasuke es con Sakura.

El se sentía algo incómodo contándome esto, se que aún piensa que me gusta Sasuke.

Y puede ser que tenga razón, solo que nunca lo voy a demostrar.

Entramos al hospital, Naruto me dijo que Sakura era que atendía y estaba a cargo de su esposo, subimos algunos pisos y llegamos a una pequeña sala y ahí estaba ella.

¿Soy yo o se ve más joven? Esta preciosa cómo siempre.

Sus ojos verdes conectaron con los míos.

Me acerqué a ella, ella estaba sentada con una niña en sus piernas.

Miré a la niña, luego a Sakura, y después a la niña de nuevo.

La pequeña tenía puesto un conjunto con el símbolo Uchiha detrás, entonces esa era...

— Hola, Keke-chan— dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Subiré a ver a Sasuke.— mencionó Naruto subiendo las escaleras.

Me senté al lado de Sakura.

— Hola.

No dije nada más.

La niña estaba con un chupete en la boca.

— Te extrañe.— la oí decir— aunque lo que hiciste la última vez estuvo muy mal, te extrañe, eres mi amiga.— ella me sonrió.

— Lo siento— mencioné, bajando la voz.

Sakura miró a la niña y luego a mí.

— Ella es Sarada, la hija de Sasuke-kun y mía.— dijo poniendo a su hija frente a mí.

La niña es la copia exacta de Sasuke. No sacó nada de Sakura.

— Que bonita— solo dije.

— ¿Quieres cargarla?— dijo sonriéndome— prácticamente eres su tía.

— No la quiero cargar, no quiero que se me vaya a caer y luego tener que cargar con el enojo de Sasuke y tuyo.

Ella soltó varias carcajadas por lo que dije.

— ¿Por qué te ves de 15 años? Siento que hablo con una estudiante.

— Larga historia, eso no importa ahora.

De un momento a otro la niña tiró el chupete al piso y comenzó a llorar.

— Al parecer alguien tiene hambre— dijo Sakura parándose— iré a amamantarla, puedes ir a ver a Sasuke.

Entonces Naruto bajó, Sakura y yo lo vimos.

— Sasuke aún no despierta...

Sakura suspiró.

— Keke-chan— me llamó Sakura, yo la miré— despiértalo por favor, Sarada lo necesita.

Yo respire ondo, estaba sintiendo una presión enorme.

— Haré lo que pueda.

La niña seguía llorando.

Naruto se acercó a ella.

— Que tiene la pequeña Uchiha— Naruto la tomó en sus brazos.

— Creo que tiene hambre— mencionó Sakura.

— No, Sakura-chan, ella tiene sueño.

— Yo soy su madre Naruto, puedo saber que tiene mi hija...

Entonces Naruto la arrulló en sus brazos y la pequeña cerró sus ojos.

— Yo la he cuidado, también la conozco, Sakura-chan— Naruto le sonrió.

Al parecer si es un buen padre este idiota.

Me encamine a las escaleras. Bien, aquí voy.


	30. Hablar con el corazon

Muy bien, subi las escaleras, había un largo pasillo, se me olvidó preguntar cual era la habitación de Sasuke.

Miré la primera puerta a la izquierda, había alguien pero estaba tapado con una cortina deslizable.

Entre sigilosamente, me acerqué al otro lado de la cortina y... era él.

No estaña arropado, así que pude verlo completamente, su pelo había crecido considerablemente, había adelgazado un poco, se veía muy pálido y sus ojos estanban cerrados y...

¿En dónde está su brazo?

Toque su brazo izquierdo para corroborar que realmente no está ahí, y efectivamente no está.

Ya después le preguntaré sobre eso.

Me senté a su lado, a orillas de la cama. ¿Que se supone que debería de decirle?

— Oye, tu familia te necesita— le dije, tocando un costado de él.

Nada.

Tenía que admitir que me rompía el alma verlo ahí, pero solo lo admitiré conmigo misma.

Me quedé observanlodo un rato.

"Tienes que hablarle con el corazón" las palabras de Naruto retumban en mi cabeza.

Observe que no viniera nadie. Bien, solo haría esto una vez en mi vida y si no funciona pues...

No se que más haré.

— Sasuke— dije tomando su mano, estaba fría— te necesito, aunque estemos separados por mucho tiempo, aunque te rete con la mirada, aunque yo diga que no me importas una y otra vez, sabes que lo último no es cierto— respire profundo y aprete su mano— aunque odie admitirlo, tenemos una conexión especial, una que siempre ha estado ahí y por mas que intente olvidarme de ti... no puedo, ahora tienes que levantarte, tienes que volver a mí por que yo... Te amo.— finalicé, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Lo miré de nuevo, no había reacción en él. Me recosté en su pecho, estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

— Vuelve...

No se cuanto tiempo pasó; segundos, minutos, horas... pero yo lo sentí una eternidad.

El no reaccionaba.

Ya no sabía que... esperen, ¿Cuando su mano se colocó en mi espalda?

Levanté la mirada, y él me estaba mirando, solo se le veía un ojo por que el el otro se lo tapaba el cabello.

— ¡Eres un estupido!— le grité, parándome rápidamente.

— ¿Ahora que...?— intentó decir algo y sentarse pero no pudo, al parecer le dolía un poco el cuerpo.— ¿Que hago yo aquí?

— Estuviste en coma por dos meses— le recordé.

El puso cara de impresión.

— ¿Acaso estoy muerto?— su voz había cambiado un poco el tono, era mas ronca.

— No.

— ¿Entonces por que te ves de 15 años y por qué esta estás aquí, y en mi pecho? La Keke que conozco nunca haría eso.— clavo su mirada oscura en mí.

— Quería despertarte a golpes pero Naruto no quiso— menti.

El sonrió.

— Al parecer tu jutsu se descompuso ¿Cierto? Que patética.

Definitivamente es el Sasuke que conozco.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato más, los dos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo.

Espero que no recuerde nada de lo que le dije.

— ¿Te quedarás?— lo escuché decir, ahora pudo sentarse en la cama.

— No.

— No dejaré que te vayas tan fácil esta vez— dijo mirándome seriamente.

— ¿Por qué? Tu tienes una familia ahora— le recordé, retándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso fue un sonrojo que vi ahí?

— hump.

— ¿Que le pasó a tu brazo?

— Oh... esto— dijo mirando su brazo izquierdo— fue por la pelea que tuve con Naruto, el perdió su brazo también.

Oh... pensé que las vendas que tenía Naruto era parte de su look.

— ¿No te hicieron algún brazo como a él?

— No lo necesito— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y silencio de nuevo.

Me estaba incomodando un poco, su mirada era muy profunda.

— Keke— me llamó, yo subí la mirada— te extrañé.

— Yo no te extrañe a ti.

— Mientes.

Y entonces alargó su brazo derecho y tiró de mi rápidamente, yo caí sentada en sus piernas.

Intenté pararme pero su brazo estaba por mi cintura.

— Sasuke suel...

— Shh— me cayó, recostó su frente con la mía— tengo que asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño.

¿Soy yo o comenzó a hacer calor aquí?

— No lo es, si quiere llamo a...

— Cállate— dijo el mi oído.

Eso hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Su brazo estaba apretando mi cintura, y luego bajó a mis piernas... ¿Que estás haciendo Sasuke? La última vez que no vimos eras tan frío como el hielo y ahora...

Ahora me tienes.

— Sasuke...— susurré.

El recostó su cabeza de mi hombro, sentía su respiración en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba la pierna.

— No te dejaré ir, Keke.

¿Ahora que hago? Es un hombre casado, ¿Acaso se le olvidó?

— Keke-chan...— escuchamos una voz en la puerta.

Naruto.

Sasuke me soltó, me empujó suavemente para bajarme de sus piernas. Naruto se asomó por la cortina.

— Ya hicis...— la mirada de Naruto y Sasuke se conectaron— ¡Teme!— gritó Naruto.

Nos iba a dejar sordos a mi y a Sasuke.

Naruto se tiró encima de Sasuke a abrazarlo y a llorar.

— Dobe, ya.— decía Sasuke empujándolo.

— Pensé que te perdería, Teme— sollozo Naruto.

— No será tan fácil desacerte de mí.

Naturo se paró y miró a Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun...— escúchamos una voz a nuestra izquierda.

Era Sakura, estaba parada, mirándo a Sasuke.

Estaba un poco Shockeada.

Ella tenía a su hija en sus brazos, y se acercó a Naruto y se la pasó.

Entonces se abalanzó encima de Sasuke.

— Estas despierto... tu realmente estás despierto— repetía sollozando.

— Sakura— le dijo Sasuke, tocando su cabeza.— estoy aquí, ya no te preocupes.

Ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

Ella me miró.

— Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

Yo solo incliné un poco la cabeza.

— Mira quien mas te extrañó, Teme— dijo Naruto pasándole a la pequeña.

Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron.

Sasuke como pudo sostuvo a su hija con su brazo, sonriéndole.

La niña al verlo sonrió, al parecer ya lo reconocía.

Se veían tan bien los tres... como una familia.

— Keke-chan, ¿Me acompañas un rato?— me dijo Naruto.

Yo asentí, me di una última mirada a Sasuke y luego me fui tras Naruto.


	31. Boruto

Salimos del hospital, Naruto le envío un mensaje al hokage (todavía me cuesta creer que es Kakashi) para avisarle que Sasuke había despertado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— ya habíamos cruzado varías esquinas.

— A mi casa, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Oh, bien.

Llegamos a la puerta de una gran casa, Naruto entró.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— gritó desde la puerta y se quitó los zapatos.

— Naruto-kun, bienvenido— apareció Hinata.

Ella de veía tan encantadora como siempre.

— Hola— dije saliendo de detrás de Naruto.

— Keke-chan, lo siento, no te vi, hola— dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Ella se acercó a mí y me acarició la... ¿Cabeza?

— Te ves como una niña— dijo Hinata sonriendo— no pude evitarlo.

— Esta bien.

— Eh Hinata, ¿Dónde está el niño?

— Arriba.

Naruto no dijo nada más y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

— Ven, acompañame— dijo ella entrando por la misma puerta de donde salió, la seguí.

Me guío hacía unos muebles que estaban en el comedor, me senté.

— ¿Como está Sasuke-kun?— Hinata se sentó en frente de mí.

— Ya despertó— solo dije.

— Oh, que bueno, mas tarde iré a visitar la casa Uchiha para llevarles algo de comer.— ella me regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Es la persona mas dulce que existe en la tierra.

Luego vi a Naruto entrar con un bebé en brazos, se sentó a mi lado y me acercó al bebé al frente de mi rostro.

— Su nombre es Boruto— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El bebé me miró atentamente, y yo lo miré a él.

Decir que se parece a Naruto queda corto, son idénticos.

— Aghhhh booo— dijo el bebé.

— Hinata, ¿Estás segura de que este bebé salió de ti y no de Naruto?— dije mirándola.

Ella sonrió ante mi comentario.

— A que es el bebé mas lindo del mundo— dijo Naruto colocándoselo en las piernas— ¿A que si bebé?— dijo de una forma extraña.

El bebé lo miró mal.

— El no es tan tonto como tu, si le hablas bien el entiende— mencioné.

El bebe me miró y me regaló una linda sonrisa, solo tenía 2 dientes.

Tenía los ojos más azules que Naruto.

— ¿Lo quieres cargar?— me pregunto Naruto, mirándome.

— No.

— ¿Porque no?— Naruto frunció el ceño.

— No quiero dejarlo caer.

— No te preocupes, no se va a romper, es mi hijo el es fuerte— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Aún así, no quiero.

— Eres una muy mala tía, ¿Acaso no vas a cargar a tus hijos? — el elevava al bebé en el aire y el bebé sonreía.

— Yo no voy a tener hijos, no puedo.

— Dame a Boruto, lo iré a bañar— dijo Hinata cargando al niño, Naruto le sonrió.

Naruto me miró de forma extraña.

— ¿Porqué no puedes?

— Es una larga historia, pero adopté a una niña hace un tiempo— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente.

— ¡Tienes una hija y no dices nada dattebayo!— me gritó— ¿Porqué no la trajiste? ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Cual es su nombre?

Este es el Naruto hiperactivo que conozco.

— Ya ya, no grites. Cálmate.

El se dejó de mover, se había parado para gritarme.

Se volvio a sentar.

— Se llama Natsuya, tiene 6 años...

— ¡Seis años! ¡Y hasta ahora lo dices dattebayo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?

— Ya deja de gritarme, no quería decirlo hasta ahora, no la traje por que la quiero alejar lo mas que se pueda del mundo ninja, quiero una vida normal y fuera de peligro para ella, que crezca, que se case a los 30 y me traiga 4 nietos.

— ¿Ella no pregunta por qué su mamá se ve tan joven?— dijo Naruto aguantando la risa.

— Agh, no molestes.

— ¿No quieres que te arregle el jutsu?

— No, déjalo así.

Si me quedo así tal vez Sasuke no se acerque tanto a mí.

Aunque eso no le importó en el hospital.

— Quiero que te mudes aquí, no te quiero lejos— mencionó Naruto a mi lado.

— Oh no no, de eso ni hablar, cabeza hueca— dije parándome— ya me voy, no le comentes a nadie lo de mi hija ¿Ok? Si no quieres que te arranque la lengua— lo miré desafiante.

El se paró y me miró.

— Sigues igual de amargada, Keke-chan— dijo abrazándome de repente y alzándome.

— Bájame— le dije irritada.

— Oblígame— dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar.

Bien, tu lo pediste.

Use un poco de mi fuerza sobrehumana y le di una ligera patada en la entre pierna, el me soltó inmediatamente y se tiró al piso con sus manos entre las piernas, lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Te... te pasas Keke-chan...— dijo con expresión de dolor— yo... quería otro hijo.

— Pues que mal te va.

Después de unos 10 minutos en los que me senté a ver como Naruto se retorcía del dolor, el se paró y se sentó a mi lado.

Hinata apareció entrando.

— He hablando con Sakura-chan, quiere que vayamos a su casa a una cena a celebrar que Sasuke-kun ya está despierto— Hinata me miró— Sakura quiere que asistas, Keke-chan.

— No puedo, ya me voy— dije poniéndome de pie.

Naruto me agarró de la muñeca.

— No, no te vas.

— Naruto...— dije mirándolo mal.

Ya le explique por qué me debo de ir, que no moleste.

Además no quiero ver a Sasuke con su familia, no puedo, no lo tolero.

— Nos debes esto a Sakura-chan y a mí— dijo mirándome de forma severa— solo quédate hasta después de la cena, y despídete correctamente cuando te vayas y te voy a perdonar.

¿Para qué vine?

— Bien... pero solo hasta después de la cena.

— ¡Bien!— gritó con una sonrisa.

— Le avisaré a Sakura-chan— dijo Hinata retirándose.

— Naruto— le llamé.

— ¿Que pasa?

— No vuelvas a mandarme a buscar para resolver tus problemas, idiota.


	32. Uchiha

Estábamos de camino a la casa de los Uchiha, Hinata llevaba a Boruto en sus brazos, Naruto y yo íbamos caminando detrás de ella.

— Oye, Keke-chan— me llamó Naruto, yo lo miré— Se que esto te molesta, pero hazlo por Sakura-chan, sabías que ella estaba enamorada de él desde siempre.

Yo suspiré.

— No hay nadie mejor para Sasuke que Sakura.

— Pero se que tu lo amas también.

— No lo hago— dije cruzandome de brazos— no se que te hace pensar eso.

— Buenos, vamos a ver, se la pasaban discutiendo pero siempre estaban juntos, se iban a besar en algunas ocaciones, él nunca te rechazó en nada, aunque digas que no, el te agrada bastante y cada vez que a él le pasa algo vienes desde tu pueblo hasta acá.— Naruto enumeró todo detalladamente.

Yo suspiré.

— Solo vengo porque me mandas a buscar.

— Oh vamos, Keke-chan, ¿Me vas a decir que si realmente no quisieras venir no lo harías? Cuando te propones algo lo haces, tu vienes por que te preocupa Sasuke, aunque no lo quieras admitir, pero no tienes que admitir nada conmigo, se leerte.— el me miró con una cara de superioridad.

Idiota.

No le dije nada.

Llegamos a una gran casa, Hinata se adelantó a tocar la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, Sakura abrió, con su hija en brazos.

— Hola Hinata-chan, bienvenida— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

No se si alguien se dió cuenta, pero los bebés se estaban retando con la mirada.

— Hola Sakura-chan, Boruto mira quien vino a recibirte— dijo Hinata, para después pegar a Boruto de Sarada.

Los bebes se miraban mal, ambos tenían chupetes, entonces Sarada le quitó el chupete a Boruto de la boca y se lo tiró en el piso.

— ¡Sarada!— le reprendió Sakura.

— Hija del teme tenías que ser, hola Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto entrando detrás de Hinata, y saludando a Sarada acariciandole la cabeza.

Sakura me miró, y yo la miré.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa.

— Pasa, Keke-chan, bienvenida— dijo haciéndose a un lado.

— Gracias.— me limité a decir.

Entre a la gran casa, se veía acogedora.

Miré a el mueble, Sakura había puesto a Sarada y Boruto en un pequeño espacio seguro para que jueguen, pero ellos se peleaban por los juguetes.

Naruto y Sasuke hablaban mientras veían a su hijo e hija jugar.

— Naruto, tienes que darle más educación a Boruto— lo reprendió Sasuke al ver como Boruto le arrebataba los juguetes a Sarada.

— ¿De que hablas? Ellos se llevan bien— decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Vi como Sarada golpeó a Boruto.

Sakura y Hinata estaban en otra parte de la sala hablando.

— Keke-chan, ven acércate— me llamó Naruto.

Sasuke y yo conectamos miradas, que incómodo.

— ¿Que pasa?

— El teme quiere decirte algo— dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke.

— Yo no dije eso— decía Sasuke algo incómodo.

— Si lo hiciste, adelante.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Gracias por traerme de vuelta— dijo entre dientes.

Yo subí una ceja.

¿Acaso ya se le olvidó lo qué pasó en el hospital?

Conectamos miradas retadoras entre nosotros.

— Chicos acérquense, quiero que Hinata nos tome una foto— decía Sakura acercándose a nosotros tres.

— ¡Si, el equipo 7!— gritó Naruto.

— Hump.

Sabias palabras, Sasuke.

Nos colocamos naruto a la izquierda, en medio Sasuke y a la derecha Sakura, yo al verme de 15 años era mas bajita que los tres así que me coloqué en frente de Sasuke.

— Sonrían— dijo Hinata colocando la cámara frente a su rostro.

No voy a sonreír.

Entonces sentí una mano apretar la mía, mire un poco hacía abajo y mi la mano de Sasuke.

¿Pero que le pasa?

Hinata tomó la foto, sali un poco desorientada.

Nos dispersamos y Sasuke soltó mi mano.

— Bien, vamos a comer.

Fui rápidamente a la mesa, lejos de él.

Sakura estaba poniendo la mesa y Hinata la acompañaba.

Yo me senté, escuché un ruido, venia de el lugar en dónde estaban los bebés.

Eche un vistazo.

Sarada le estaba tirando del pelo de Boruto mientras que él intentaba de empujarla.

— Que tiernos se ven— escuché decir a Naruto.

¿Enserio?

Sentí a alguien a mi lado izquierdo.

Sasuke.


	33. Tenemos que hablar

Todos estaban comiendo, Naruto estaba compartiendo algunas historias del equipo 7.

Yo estaba probando la sopa cuando casi me atraganto.

Estaba sintiendo una mano en mi pierna.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada, Keke-chan?— escuché a Naruto preguntarme.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No... no es nada— alcance a decir.

Miré sigilosamente a mis piernas, Sasuke me estaba acariciando el muslo.

¿Pero que le pasa? Ha cambiado.

Baje mi mano cautelosamente, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta ¿Acaso esta loco? Sakura está a su lado izquierdo. Mi mano rozó la de él, sentí un tirón en mi estómago ¿Que pasa? Antes no sentía estas emociones tan fuertes.

_Eso es que ahora estás enamorada. _Opinó mi subconsciente.

Intenté retirar su mano, pero mientras mas intentaba, el subía mas.

¿Que quieres lograr?

— ¿Acaso te sientes mal, Keke-chan?— escuché decir a Hinata.

— Se está poniendo muy roja, de seguro es fiebre— Sakura se paró de su lugar para acercarse a mí.

Sasuke retiró su mano.

— Muy bien, mírame— decía Sakura mientras ponía una mano en mi frente— estás un poco caliente.

— De seguro se contagió de algún virus— opinó Sasuke a mi lado.

¿Enserio? Este imbecil.

— Te traeré unas pastillas por si acaso— dijo Sakura yéndose.

— Yo recogeré la mesa— comenzó Hinata a recoger unos platos.

— Yo te ayudo— dijo Naruto.

— Yo...— suspiré— iré a tomar aire, dile a Sakura que me lleve las pastillas afuera— le dije a Naruto.

El asintió.

Me pare de la mesa y salí al pequeño balcón, miré al cielo ¿Que me pasa? Usualmente mis reacciones son más agresivas, pero cuando se trata de él... yo... no se que hacer simplemente me paralizo.

Que patético.

— Tenemos que hablar— escuché detrás de mí.

— Definitivamente.

— Tienes que quedarte.

¿Qué?

— ¿Para qué?— me volteé, lo miré a los ojos— Estás casado ¿Sabes lo que significa eso verdad? Tienes un compromiso, con tu mujer y con tu hija, ahora son tu familia, yo no tengo nada que ver en esa historia.

El suspiró.

— Te fuiste, no había rastro de ti, te busqué como te prometí aquella vez— suspiró— pero las cosas pasaron y ella nunca se rindió conmigo, ella verdaderamente me ama.

Sus palabras fueron como una estocada.

— Ya te respondiste porqué me voy, Sasuke— dejé de mirarlo para darle la espalda.

— Pero...— lo escuché decir— me estoy engañando y la estoy engañando, está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo por que no la amo, de verdad lo intenté, pero no me resultó, y ahora que estás aquí...

Lo sentí acercarse más a mí, me acarició el brazo.

No, por favor, mas contacto físico no.

— No voy a dejar que te vayas tan fácil— terminó de decir.

Entonces me agarró fuertemente por los brazos y me dió media vuelta en mi lugar, para así quedar frente a él, puso su mano en mi barbilla para subir mi rostro.

Nuestas miradas oscuras se conectaron.

El puso una mano en mi mejilla, si una persona nos viese pensaría que es un pedofilo.

— No... no se por qué estás tan cariñoso desde que despertaste... tu no eres así— le mencioné sin despegar la vista de él.

— No quiero perder mas el tiempo contigo.

Comenzó a acariciarme, su tacto era embriagador.

— ¿En dónde estás Keke-chan? Aqui te tengo las pastillas— escúchamos decir a Sakura.

Sasuke de despegó de mí de manera brusca, entonces Sakura apareció.

— Aquí estás— ella tenía a su hija en brazos— toma— me pasó las pastillas.

La niña al ver a Sasuke le abrió los brazos.

El la tomó con el único brazo que tenía y la pegó a su hombro, la niña recostó su cabeza.

Sakura lo miraba orgullosa.

Y yo... yo no puedo quitarle a su padre, no sería justo, ella necesita de él.

Definitivamente me iba esta misma noche.


	34. Sentimientos

Nos despedimos de la casa de los Uchiha, miré por última vez a esa familia antes de irme.

Tenían que seguir siendo eso, una familia.

Ya le había contado a Naruto que me iba esta noche, el intentó de convencerme de que no me fuese pero tenía que irme ya.

Mi vida y mi niña me esperan en casa, este no es mi hogar ya.

Llegando a la casa de Naruto me despedí de Hinata y Boruto.

— Espero que crezcas con la actitud de tu madre— le dije al niño antes de salir por la puerta.

Hinata me sonrió y de despidió con la mano, Naruto me acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa.

— Keke-chan yo... espero verte pronto— dijo con un tono triste.

No lo hagas más difícil.

— Tranquilo, aún tengo que ver como te conviertes en hokage.

El me sonrió.

— ¡Dalo por hecho dattebayo!— gritó— yo espero conocer a tu hija.

— Algun día.

Entonces el se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuertemente.

— No te pierdas— me susurro al oído.

— No lo haré.

Le regalé una sonrisa antes de irme.

Caminé unos metros, me estaba acercando a la entrada de Konoha, divisé el banquillo de piedra, ese lugar me traía recuerdos, Sasuke y yo nos despedimos ahí dos veces.

Sentí una suave brisa, miré hacía atrás, no era nadie, pero cuando volteé al frente choqué con alguien.

— Fíjate por donde...— miré hacía arriba.

¿Que hace aquí?

— ¿Acaso te ibas a ir sin despedirte?— sentí un deja vu.

Suspiré.

— No lo hagas más difícil.

El me sujetó de los brazos y me pegó de la pared de una de las casas cerca de ahí.

— No te dejaré ir— me miró.

Lo miré desafiante.

— Ya déjame, ¿No te cansas? No te necesito, no me necesitas, ¡Sueltame!— forcejeé un poco, no quería ser muy brusca.

— ¡No mientrs más Keke!— me gritó frustrado— Te escuché, lo recuerdo.

¿Qué?

— ¿De que hablas?— estábamos muy cerca, me tenía acorralada.

— En el hospital, te escuché y lo recuerdo perfectamente, las palabras que me dijiste.

Oh... pensé que no lo recordaba.

— Eso me hizo despertar, ¡Maldita sea es que acabo no entiendes!— su tono era de frustración— ¡Tú eres malditamente todo! Desde el inicio siempre lo fuiste, siempre fuiste todo para mí, por eso pudiste despertarme, por eso no intenté de matar a Naruto aquella vez, por tí.

El golpeó la pared a mi lado, realmente estaba frustrado.

— ¡Y ahora te quieres ir como si nada! Siempre lo haces, siempre quieres ir en contra de mí, pero esta vez no.

Ma agarró de la cintura. Sasuke estaba explotando frente a mis ojos.

— Sasuke, yo...

Me callé, no debía rendirme ante él.

— No se como hacerte entender Keke— pegó su frente a la mía.

— ¿Hacerme entender qué?— susurré.

— Que te amo.

Lo... lo dijo.

Pero, su hija, yo...

Yo no puedo hacerle esto a mi amiga.

Ya sé que hacer.

Lo tomé de la nuca, lo acerqué mas a mí, rocé nuestros labios, él no tardó ni un segundo más para juntarlos en un beso. He sentido tantas cosas en mi vida, dolor, felicidad, impotencia, odio, pero no hay una palabra para describir lo que se siente esto, lo que se siente besarlo a él.

Sus músculos se relajaron, se estaba dejando llevar, y yo también, pero no podía permitirmelo por mucho tiempo.

El beso estaba tomando un camino que no quería, pasó de ser dulce a apasionado, ya es tiempo.

Me separé lentamente de él.

— También te amo, Sasuke— le susurré— espero que me perdones.

A el no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, por que yo había detenido el tiempo.

Me alejé de él. Comencé a caminar dándole la espalda.

— Esto es lo mejor para los dos— dije a la nada.

Corri al bosque, no podía dejar el tiempo detenido, eso traería consecuencias.

Me iría con teletransportación de nuevo, como odio eso. Dibujé el círculo y me quité la ropa, volví a poner el tiempo en marcha.

Cerré los ojos y divisé la puerta de mi casa, pasaron unos segundos y sentí mi cuerpo arder, cuando los abrí estaba en frente de mi hogar.

Me puse mi ropa y entre a casa.

— Llegué— dije no muy alto, por si Natsuya estaba dormida.

— Hasta que te dignas— apareció Miatgi de la nada— ¿Pasó algo emocionante con tus amigos?

— No tienes idea— dije en un suspiro y me toqué los labios.

Definitivamente era lo mejor para los dos.


	35. El

— ¿Me estas diciendo que lo besaste y después te fuiste ? ¡Eres una perra!— Me reclamó Miatgi.

No se para que le cuento estas cosas.

— Ya pasó, no lo volveré a ver— dije comiéndome mi arroz.

Ella y yo estábamos almorzando, Natsuya estaba en la escuela, o algo así, no entiendo mucho de esa academia por que Miatgi fue que la inscribió.

— ¿Hasta cuando te verás de 15? Debemos de buscar a alguien que te arregle ese jutsu.

— Déjalo así, ya no importa.

— ¡Mamá, llegué!—vino Natsuya corriendo , un chico vino detrás de ella— Él es Toumas, es mi amigo y vino a jugar conmigo hoy.

El chico se veía algo avergonzado, es un niño rubio y de ojos grandes y negros.

— Hola, mamá de Natsuya— el niño se me acercó a tenderme la mano.

Se la tomé.

— Hola.

— Ve a tu habitación con el niño, Natsu— le dijo Miatgi.

Natsuya jalo al niño bruscamente de su ropa, arrastrándolo a la habitación.

— Jugaremos a la mamá pegona, tú serás el niño.— escuché decir a Natsuya mientras arrastraba a el niño.

— Pero Natsi, el niño es el que recibe los golpes...

— ¡Lo se! Será divertido.

Pobre niño.

— Oye Keke... tendrás que enseñarle a tu hija a tratar mejor a los hombres.

— Tranquila, ella sabrá— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pasé la tarde hablando con Miatgi, ella en algunas ovaciones intentaba sacarme el tema de Sasuke pero yo lo evitaba, ya lo tengo que superar.

Por el bien de los dos tenemos que alejarnos para siempre, él es un hombre de familia, no puedo sacarlo de ahí, no sería justo para Sakura y Sarada.

Ya estoy bien con que sepa mis sentimientos, y yo me siento feliz de que me haya dicho los suyos, ahí se termina nuestra historia, no puedo volver a verlo.

La noche cayó, y me trajo problemas, escuché un gran estruendo al lado de mi casa.

— Pero que mier...— Miatgi se paró de repente.

— Vete con los niños, yo me encargo.

Ella no cuestionó nada y se fue.

Salí sigilosamente afuera, no había nada.

— Vaya vaya, ¿Ahora te mezclas con los humanos de esta dimensión?— escuché a mis espaldas.

Esta voz...

— Maldito...

— Oh no no, querida, dejemos las maldiciones para otro momento.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi nuca, me retiré rápidamente de donde estaba parada esquivando un golpe de él.

— Al parecer alguien se la pasó entrenando— su voz era de burla.

— Te voy a matar.— entonces detuve el tiempo.

Me acerqué a él, iba a terminar con esto, con este ciclo de dolor.

— Pagarás la muerte de mis padres— susurré cuando me acerqué a él.

— No lo creo— el volteo la cabeza— aunque déjame felicitarte, alfin aprendiste algo de utilidad.

El apenas podía moverse... ¿Como es que no le afectaba?

— Yo no soy de aquí, niña tonta, también tengo mis trucos.

— No te puedes mover, te mataré— avise.

— Si me matas, entonces yo mataré a tu hija— lo escuché decir— ¿Que crees? ¿Que vine solo? Ya casi tengo la última pieza, pronto podré viajar al futuro, solo tengo que esperar 12 años, será tu fin.

— ¿De qué hablas?— dije acercándome a él.

— Oh, pequeña mocosa, ¿Crees que solo tu eres mi objetivo? Decidí cambiar mis planes, me quedaré con un poder mas feroz que el tuyo.

— Eso es imposible.

— ¿Eso crees?— se comenzó a reír— sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, ya veo que no serás una molestia.

No podía dejar el tiempo detenido, eso afectará el ciclo de este plano.

— No te saldrás con la tuya.

— Ya lo hice— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces volví el tiempo a su estado normal, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él había desaparecido.

¿No le bastó con matar a mis padre y despojarme de mi dimensión? ¿Ahora que busca?

Bueno, tengo 12 años para averiguarlo.


	36. Parte de el plan

**_*12 AÑO DESPUÉS *_**

Tenía que darme prisa y llegar a su casa, ya le había informado a Miatgi, no we opuso a nada y sólo me deseó suerte, le indiqué en dónde estaría por si quería visitarme.

Cruze el pequeño puente, corrí unos metros hasta llegar en frente de su casa.

Toque la puerta con insistencia.

— ¿Quien demonios molesta a las 7:00 am? ¡Ya voy!— la escuché decir.

Creo que se parece demasiado a mi.

— Si vienen a molestar niños estupi... ¿Mamá?— miré un poco hacía arriba ya que ella es mas alta que yo.

Obviamente, aún me veo de 15 años, fue mas difícil explicarle a ella por que su madre no envejecía como ella.

— Natsuya— dije mirándola a los ojos.

— No te esperaba por aquí... pasa— ella se retiró de la puerta.

Al final terminó casándose con Toumas a los 17 años, no me opuse, confiaba en ella, tenía un año viviendo con él en esta casa.

Fue mejor no oponerme a sus desiciones, como sea terminaría haciendo lo que le da la gana, es mi hija.

— Tenemos que hablar— deje de manera seria.

— Ya te dije que si uso condon mama, no te preocupes no estoy pensando en hijos por ahora— dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Niña tonta.

— No vine a hablarte de eso.

— Oh...— ella se sonrojó un poco.

— Tenemos que irnos, corres peligro aquí— dije firme.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?— pregunto un poco desconcertada.

— A Konoha.

Resulta que descubrí los planes de ese hijo de puta, pasé los últimos 5 años persiguiendo pistas, investigando, poniéndome en peligro pero ya oo descubri, al parecer no solo yo vine a esta dimensión, alguien de mi familia ha venido conmigo y el lo descubrió y quiere viajar al futuro para poder robarle su poder, y también tiene un objeto que te permite viajar al futuro cada luna roja que pasa cada 100 años y este año será la siguiente.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porqué tiene que viajar al futuro? Bueno no importa, no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

Tengo que ir a Konoha, ahora soy yo la que necesita ayuda de Naruto.

— Mamá, no iré a Konoha contigo, si quieres ver a tu novio allá es cosa tuya.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La tia Miatgi me contó tus aventuras con un tal Sasuke de Konoha, no me metas en tus amoríos.

Puta Miatgi.

— No tengo nada con él, deja de decir estupideces— dije tocándome el puente de la nariz.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

— No pongas esa cara, yo aceptaré a mi nuevo padre.

— Te voy a castigar si sigues hablando— la miré severamente.

— ¿Castigarme? Ya no tienes ese poder.

Me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Ah no?

— No— me miró retándome.

Te lo buscaste.

La tomé por una de sus orejas, tuve que alargar mi brazo un poco por la diferencia de altura, luego la agarre por un brazo y lo puse en su espalda haciendo un poco de presión para que no se moviera.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Ay mamá... duele!— se quejó— ¡Ya suéltame!

— Bien— la solte— ya basta de tonterías, empaca lo que te vas a llevar, nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

— Mamá— dijo acomodando su ropa y parándose— No puedo dejar a mi esposo aquí, esta es mi vida, no puedo irme contigo.

— ¿No entiendes? ¡Eso no importa ya! No quiero perder a mi hija ¿Sabes por todo lo que pasé criandote?— cerré mis puños con fuerza— no puedo permitir que un hijo de puta te toque.

Ella respiró hondo.

— Esta bien, no voy a preguntarte que pasa, se que no me lo vas a decir— niña lista— pero Toumas viene conmigo.

Agh, ya lo veía venir.

— Lo llamas cuando lleguemos a Konoha, el no vuelve de su trabajo hasta la noche y no puedo perder tiempo.

— Esta bien, iré a recoger mis cosas— ella se retiró subiendo las escaleras.

No estaba en mis planes volver a Konoha, pero necesitaba ayuda con eso de el viaje al futuro.


	37. Puertas del cielo

Estaba en las puertas de Konoha, que parecían las puertas del cielo, Konoha había cambiado demaciado, parecía una gran ciudad tecnológica, habían pantallas en todos lados, los locales se veían más modernos y la cara de Naruto estaba en todos lados.

El idiota logró cumplir sus sueños.

— ¿Por qué no vinimos a vivir aquí hace años? Todo esto es genial— decía Natsuya a mi lado.

Me quedé mirándo una pantalla que tenía la cara de Naruto cuando de pronto estaba en el suelo, alguien se había chocando conmigo.

¿Quien fue el idiota?

— Deberías de fijarte por donde vas dattebasa— escuché una voz, ese tono, me parece familiar.

Miré bien en frente de mí.

— Esto parece una escena de amor— escuché decir a Natsuya.

¿Por qué mi hija es así?

Un chico de no más de 12 años me estaba tendiendo la mano, algo sonrojado.

— Lo siento— lo escuché decir cuando tomé su mano, parandome y quedando casi a su misma altura, yo lo pasaba por unos centímetros.

— ¿Naruto?— dije, estrujándome los ojos.

— No me parezco a él— el chico se cruzó de brazos— Soy Boruto— dijo con una sonrisa.

¿¡BORUTO!?

Mi boca cayó al suelo.

Lo miré a los ojos, tenía los ojos un poco mas azules, pero es idéntico a Naruto, solo que la ropa de este chico es impecable.

— Soy Natsuya, ella es Keke— dijo mi hija tendiéndole una mano al niño, el la acepto.

— ¿Eres Keke-chan? Mi papá habla mucho de tí, no pensé que hablaba de una chica tan joven y... bonita— el chico río y se sonrojó.

No lo puedo creer, además de que está grande es más educado que Naruto.

Hinata, hiciste un buen trabajo.

— ¿Puedes llevarme con tu padre?

El chico lo dudó un poco, me miró de arriba a abajo pero luego sonrió.

— Esta bien, síganme.

Solo asentí y el chico se puso en marcha, Natsuya y yo lo seguimos.

Llegamos a las instalaciones del Hokage, nos paramos frente a una gran puerta.

— El viejo está del otro lado, yo ya me voy, mis amigos me esperan— el me sonrió— esperó verte pronto de nuevo, Keke-chan, adiós Natsuya-chan.

El chico nos dió la espalda y se fue.

— ¿Lo conocías?— pregunto mi hija.

— Lo vi cuando era un bebé.

— Oh.

Miré la gran puerta, la toqué 2 veces.

— Pase— escuché una voz familiar del otro lado.

Empuje la puerta, viendo de frente a Naruto, el se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

— No se ve nada mal— escuché a mi hija detrás de mí.

—¿Keke-chan?— Naruto se paró y corrió hasta ponerse en frente de mí, bajó su rostro a mi altura— ¿De verdad eres tú y no estoy delirando por tanto trabajo?

Yo puse una mueca.

— Felicidades, idiota, lograste tu sueño— pronuncie.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de Naruto, y de un momento a otro, ya estaba por los aires por que el me estaba abrazando.

— ¡Keke-chan, pensé que nunca volvería a verte! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí dattebayo!— grito.

— Que suerte tienes, mamá— escuché decir a Natsuya.

Naruto paró en seco y miró a mi hija.

— ¿¡Mamá!? ¿Ella es tu hija?— el dirigió su cara a mi.

— Si— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Naruto me bajó y se acercó a ella, Natsuya se sonrojó.

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mejor amigo de tu mamá, pero puedes llamarme tío Naruto— el le tendió la mano a Natsuya.

— Natsuya, y no te llamaré tío, es ridículo— dijo ella aceptando su saludo.

— Definitivamente eres su hija, aunqueella parece más joven que tú.

Yo solo suspiré.

— Naruto, tenemos problemas.

— No se por qué no me sorprende— el volvió a su silla— ¿De que se trata?

Bien, comencemos esto.


	38. Era lo que querias

Le conte todo lo que sabía a Naruto, el se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Para qué ir al futuro a buscar a esa persona? ¿Acaso no vino contigo?

— No lo sé, el día que vine, vine sola, pero cabe la posibilidad.

— ¿El mencionó si era más fuerte que tú? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras de otra dimensión dattebayo?

Suspiré.

— Solo era un secreto entre Sarutobi y yo, lo siento.

— Entiendo, ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

— Natsuya y...

— Y...— Naruto esperaba que continuara.

— Sasuke.

Naruto puso cara de enojado.

— ¿Osea que a Sasuke si y a mi no? Y así decías que no te gustaba— el se cruzó de brazos.

— Ya ya, tranquilo. Me quedaré en la aldea por un tiempo, así que, Hokage-sama— dije en tono de burla— ¿Me buscaría un lugar para quedarme? Hasta que resolvamos el problema.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Claro que si dattebayo! ¡Bienvenida a casa de nuevo!

— Esto era lo que siempre quisiste.

— Sakura-chan y Sasuke se pondrán muy felices.

— No le digas a Sasuke— dije seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Pasó algo?

— No, pero... por cierto ¿En dónde está él?

Naruto suspiró.

— El está en una importante misión, no ha vuelto a la aldea en años, casi no ha visto a su hija y más después que se separó de Sakura-chan...

¿Cómo dijo?

— Espera un momento— lo detuve— ¿Se separó de Sakura?

— Si, antes de irse.

— Imbecil...— susurré para mi misma.

¿Como puso hacerle eso? Es su familia, es su hija.

Es un idiota.

Le daré una paliza.

— Naruto tienes que firmar unos...— entraba alguien detrás de mí— perdón por interrumpir.

Me volteé para encontrarme con Shikamaru, esta muy cambiado.

— Hola.

— ¿Keke-chan? Vaya, estás igual a la última vez— el me regaló una sonrisa como saludo.

— Shikamaru, Keke-chan se quedará en la aldea, así que búscale un apartamento para dos personas.

— ¿Dos personas? ¿Trajo a alguien con ella?

Yo miré a Naruto en forma de alerta, no quería que supieran que Natsuya era mi hija, no quería ponerla en peligro.

El entendió.

— Vino con una amiga.

— Bien, ahora mismo lo hago, bienvenida de nuevo a Konoha— y salió.

Miré a Naruto.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que Sasuke vuelva?

— Humm...— Naruto puso cara de pensante— La próxima vez que me reuna con él, acompañame y le hablas, tal vez a ti te escuche.

Le daré una paliza por estupido, mal amigo, mal esposo y mal padre.


	39. Generacion

Tenía unos días aquí, Naruto nos dió un buen espacio en donde estar, pero luego Natsuya me hizo perdirle otro apartamento para cuando venga su esposo.

Niña estupida ¿Acaso cuando crecen no les gusta estar con sus mamás?

Naruto me comentó que Boruto le había hablado de mi, de su encuentro y que el niño se veía algo fantaseado conmigo.

No puedo creerlo, le gusto a ese rubio.

Lo peor es que Naruto me pidió que no rompiese los sentimientos de su hijo ¿Acaso está mal de la cabeza?

Me reuniré con él hoy, tengo que decirle la verdad, me dijeron que es un chico inteligente.

Caminé una cuadras y vi al chico de cabello rubio sentado junto a alguien, no distingui bien quien era.

— ¿Desde cuando no ves a tu padre, dattebasa?

— Eso no importa ya— dijo aquella persona.

Era un chica, me acerqué a ellos.

No es extraño para mi que Naruto me haya pedido que pase tiempo con su hijo y con sus amigos para pasar desapercibida en la aldea, ya que parecía una joven adolescente igual a ellos, ¿Pero cuidar los sentimientos de Boruto? Creo que se lo olvidó que soy mas vieja que él.

Mientras mas avanzaba veía con mejor claridad a la chica que está en frente de él, cabello negro, ojos igual de negro o mas profundos, tenía unos lentes rojos, su expresión serena y fría.

Definitivamente, es la hija de Sasuke.

— Si quieres te ayudo a encontrarlo— le sugirió Boruto.

— ¿Encontrar a quien?— pregunté.

Ellos me miraron.

— Oh... Keke-chan, que bueno verte— dijo el rubio sonriéndome— ella es Sarada— dijo apuntando a la chica.

Ella me miró de manera fría a través de sus lentes.

— Un gusto— dijo la chica.

Ese tono de voz, definitivamente es hija de Sasuke.

Me senté con ellos.

— Y... ¿A quien iban a buscar?

— Al papá de Sarada— mencionó Boruto— ella tiene mucho sin verlo, creo que ya no lo recuerda.

La chica no dijo nada, pero su expresión cambió.

— Mi madre nisiquiera me quiere hablar de él— mencionó ella.

Sasuke, te daré doble paliza por lastimar a Sakura y a tu hija.

— Keke-chan, hay que buscarlo, para que Sarada le haga todas las preguntas que quiera— el rubio se paró.

Al parecer Sarada es muy importante para él.

No puedo dejar que ellos vayan tras él.

— Yo puedo responder todas las preguntas que ella tenga.

Ambos me miraron estupefactos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Conoces a mi padre?— ella clavó esa mirada negra en mí, me puso algo nerviosa.

Era como tener a Sasuke de 12 años otra vez, versión femenina.

— Oh, cierto, mi padre me hablaba de tí, pero te ves muy joven— comentó Boruto.

— ¿Tu eres la Keke-chan que mencionaba mi madres, la de su equipo?— Sarada preguntaba aún sorprendida.

Yo suspiré pesadamente.

— Si, soy yo, me veo joven por un jutsu, en realidad soy mas vieja que sus padres.

Ambos chicos abrieron sus bocas, sorprendidos.

— ¡Eso es genial dattebasa! Quiero aprender ese jutsu— gritó Boruto.

Sarada lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— No grites, aveces eres una gran molestia.

Por Dios, aquí habrá amor, son las palabras que Sasuke le decía a Sakura.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme por el rubio, Sarada se encargaría de él.

Ella me penetraba con la mirada, pero luego un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Como es mi papá?

— ¿Físicamente?— le respondi.

— No, ya lo he visto en una foto, es como es su comportamiento, su actitud, él.

— Veamos...— dije tomándome la barbilla, incluso el rubio me miraba espectante— cuando tenía tu edad era el más sobresaliente, con las mejores notas y el más popular con las chicas. Nosotros caímos en el mismo equipo, él era una persona fría y casi no hablaba, hasta que gané la prueba de nuestro sensei primero que él, entonces comenzó a perseguime.

Sarada me miraba muy concentrada, igual Boruto.

— Era un chico hostil, le gustaba pelear con Naruto e ignorar a Sakura, pero eso no pasaba conmigo, nosotros nos retábamos con la mirada la mayoría de tiempo, el intentando descubrir cómo gane.

— De seguro eres tan genial como el tonto de mi padre— meciono Boruto.

— Humm, no se, tu papá tiene a un zorro con él.

— ¿Mi padre y tú tenían algo?— la pregunta de Sarada me descolocó.

— No,solo éramos amigos.

Ambos pusieron una cara extraña.

— Luego me fui de la aldea, y cuando volví ya estaban ustedes dos— dije apuntándolos— eran unos bebés, peleaban mucho— les conte.

— Ella siempre ha sido una amargada.

— El siempre ha sido una molestia.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

— Sasuke siempre fue cercano a mi de alguna manera extraña, no teníamos que estar siempre juntos para conectar, aunque con Sakura y Naruto también tenía una relación especial, incluso llegaría a decir que Sasuke los considera como su familia, bueno, son su familia.

La chica me miró extrañanda, como analizando algo, Boruto solo me miraba para que continuara.

— Luego me fui de nuevo, yo ya tenía otro hogar, aunque algunas circunstancias me llevaron a volver, y aquí estoy 12 años después hablando con los hijos de mis mejores amigos.

Les di una pequeña sonrisa.

No sonreía mucho, pero ver a estos niños, tan parecidos a mis amigos, me hace feliz.


	40. Sarada

— ¿Enserio me viste pequeño, dattebasa?

— Si.

El se quedó pensando un poco.

— ¿Quieres salir con nosotros mañana? Iremos a pescar— el chico me regaló una sonrisa.

Lo pensé un poco, Naruto me había dicho que me avisaba cuando nos juntaríamos con Sasuke, también dijo que Sasuke sabe como viajar en el tiempo de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto no tengo nada que hacer.

— Está bien.

— Iré a visitar a Mitsuki, ¿Quieren venir?

— Adelántate, le quiero preguntar algo a Keke-chan— escuché a la pelinegra decir.

¿Algo que decirme?

El chico solo asintió y se marchó, dejándome sola con la pequeña Uchiha. Me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Mi padre alguna vez amó a mi mamá?— ella miraba hacía abajo, apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas.

Que pregunta tan complicada.

— Claro que sí, por algo se casaron.

— Es que...— la chica suspiró— no tengo muchos recuerdos de él, pero si recuerdo que nunca estaba en casa, mi mamá lloraba aveces y yo no podía hacer nada por ella. Cuando se divorciaron yo tenía 7 años, luego de ese momento no lo he vuelto a ver, aveces le pregunto a mi mamá cuando volverá y siempre me responde lo mismo " tú papá esta en una importante misión, cuando la termine vendrá a verte"— citó las palabras que le decía Sakura.

Yo no supe que hacer o qué decirle a ella, se veía claramente que tenía algún tipo de resentimiento contra su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba y por eso le dolía su ausencia.

— Siento que realmente no tengo una familia— finalizó.

Lágrimas salían pesadamente de sus ojos.

— Sarada... Sasuke es, un tanto complicado— ella me miró, limpio sus lágrimas— estoy segura de que el te quiere, cuando eras una bebe su mirada cambiaba contigo, todo rastro de oscuridad se desvanecía. Estoy segura de que todo esto tiene una buena explicación.

— ¿Eso crees?— senti que la chica quería obtener un rastro de esperanza en mí.

— Si, te prometo que haré que vuelva a tí.

Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo harás eso?

— Le daré una paliza— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella rió.

Bueno, almenos la hice sonreír.

— No creo que puedas, mi padre es muy fuerte, es un Uchiha.

— Si que puedo, ya verás, no me culpes si te lo traigo con un ojo morado.

Sarada soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Me agradas, Keke-chan, gracias por responder a mis preguntas, aunque tengo una más.

La miré.

— ¿Que tanto te gusta el? Y no me digas que no te gusta, se te nota en la cara.

Yo me puse un poco nerviosa, su mirada es igual a la de él.

— Tu padre es un idiota, no me gustan los idiotas— dije cruzándome de brazos.

Ella se paró y se colocó frente a mi con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Ya te puedo llamar madrastra acaso?

Ok, se está burlando de mí.

— Ya quisieras.

— Tienes que arreglar ese jutsu, mi padre parecerá un pedofilo— soltó una gran carcajada.

No es gracioso para mí.

Empuje a la chica suavemente.

— Ya déjame— dije cruzándome de brazos y retirando la mirada.

— Se que tuvieron algo, tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que dices "Sasuke"

— No es cierto.

— ¿Que te impidió quedarte con él? Estoy segura que algo pasó para que él termine con mi mamá.

Básicamente fuiste tú la 2da vez que nos encontramos.

— No paso nada entre nosotros, Sakura siempre lo amó, Sarada, y me sorprende que se hayan dejado.

Ella pensó un poco.

— Mi mamá está más feliz ahora.

¿Sakura feliz sin Sasuke? Eso tendría yo que verlo.

— Ya me voy ¿Vienes? Mitsuki vive solo, podemos hacer lo que queramos en su casa.

— No, yo iré a visitar a alguien.

La chica se despidió y se fue.

Bien, creo que es hora de visitar a mi amiga.


	41. Enigma

Me encontraba de camino a la casa Uchiha, según sé, Sakura sigue viviendo en la casa de Sasuke porque realmente él no ha vuelto, necesito que ella me cuente la verdadera situación.

Toque la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, Sakura la abrió.

La miré un momento, ella realmente es bonita y se merece algo mejor que Sasuke. Tenía la mirada clavada en mí, como si no creyera lo que ve.

—Keke-chan...— dijo apenas audible.

— Hola.

Ella no tardó mucho en darme un abrazo, luego me entró a la casa.

— Enserio te he extrañado en estos últimos años.

— Yo también a ti— declare.

Sea como sea es mi amiga, aunque nos gustase el mismo chico.

Pero yo me siento una mala amiga, técnicamente besé a su ex-esposo.

Ella me guió al salón donde una vez tuvimos una cena, nos sentamos una en frente de la otra.

— ¿Aún no te arreglan ese jutsu?— dijo aguantando la risa.

— No te burles, prefiero quedarme así— dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Pareces mas amiga de mi hija que mía así.

— Ya la ví, Sarada es clavada a Sasuke— mencioné.

— Si... lo es— dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

Bajó la mirada.

— Naruto me contó lo de Sasuke... yo, lo siento.

No se manejar muy bien estas situaciones, me es muy difícil entender los sentimientos, nisiquiera manejo bien los míos.

— Eso ya no es importante.

— Quiero que me cuentes— le pedí— ¿Porqué terminaron?

Ella me miró a los ojos.

— ¿No te haces una idea?

— No, cuando me fui estaban bien. Quiero saber desde el principio.

Ella suspiró.

— Sasuke-kun, él... se que nunca estuvo enamorado de mí realmente, pero yo me negaba a creerlo así, cuando Naruto lo trajo de vuelta me acerqué a él, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo pero el pasaba de mí, hasta que nos asignaron una misión.

Ella paró, como pensando lo siguiente que diría.

Yo la miré expectante.

— Él me quiere, de eso no tengo dudas, me dejó en claro que soy su familia aunque no estemos juntos de la forma en la que yo quisiera. En la misión tuvimos varios roces, todos provocados por mí, en uno de ellos terminamos... bueno, ya sabes— Ella se sonrojó.

— Eres una cochina— dije en forma de burla.

— ¡No lo soy!— dijo aún mas sonrojada— después de eso supe que estaba embarazada y di a luz en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru con asistencia de una amiga de Sasuke-kun, el se veía nervioso y cuando cargó a Sarada por primera vez, vi en sus ojos una gran felicidad, en ese momento pensé que ya lo tenía.

— ¿Y qué pasó? Si estaban muy felices.

— Decidimos casarnos, para que Sarada creciera en una familia estable, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Sasuke no quería casarse, aunque el me dijera lo contrario, sus ojos me lo decían... el amaba a alguien más.

Cuando Sakura dijo eso último, me removí incómoda en mi asiento.

— ¿A quien?— me atreví a preguntar.

Sakura me miró como si yo fuese una estupida.

— A ti— dijo de forma segura— nunca entendí su conexión, nunca entendí por qué tu, y por esa misma razón supe que te amaba, solo ustedes se entienden, aunque ustedes tuvieran a kilómetros de distancia y no se vieran por muchos años, cuando se reencontraban seguían siendo los mismos, Sasuke-kun me lo dijo el día que decidimos divorciarnos.

Estaba muy incómoda, ni en mil años imaginé que Sakura me dijera esto.

— Terminamos bien, terminé con un ciclo de dolor que me había impuesto yo misma, un amor no correspondido que forcé. Nosotros terminamos bien, hasta que decidió irse, no lo he vuelto a ver, me dijo que siguiera viviendo aquí, ya que como te dije antes, nosotros seguimos siendo familia y nos une Sarada, pero Sasuke-kun no ha sido el mejor padre.

En estos momentos se ma hacía difícil verle la cara, se que ella ama a Sasuke incluso mas de lo él o yo nos podríamos imaginar.

Pero así es la vida, no se puede tener todo.

— Sakura yo... lo siento— dije sin mirarla— no quería causarte problemas, él está un poco confundido yo...

— No te atrevas a decilo— sentí una mano en mi mentón y luego como lo subían.

Sakura me obligaba a mirarla.

— Se lo qué pasó la última vez que estuviste aquí Keke-chan, Sasuke-kun me lo contó.

Oh... eso.

— Lo siento— volví a repetir.

— No te disculpes, es estupido— ella soltó mi cara, pero seguíamos manteniendonos la mirada— lo amas igual que yo, ya lo entiendo, y quiero que sean felices.

Un momento, paren todo.

— Sakura, yo nunca estaré con Sasuke, entratelo en la cabeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Tu sigues siendo una niña, nisiquiera tu misma lo entiendes.

¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

Y no soy una niña.

— No te entiendo.

Ella sonrió y me dió la espalda.

— Están destinados a estar juntos y cuando te des cuenta entonces vas a terminar con tu ciclo de dolor.

Ella tiene razón, no la entiendo.

Creo que ya la conversación se tornó algo incómoda, hay que terminar con esto.

— No se que de hablas, tampoco quiero enterarme, lo que si te diré es que te traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, creo que el necesita comenzar a arreglar su lio y dejar de escapar de su hija.

Ella volteó a mirarme.

— Se que solo tú puedes traerlo— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres sopa de pollo?— preguntó, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

— Si.

— Luego hay que peinarte, mira ese cabello, esta vuelto un lío— dijo sonriéndome.

Yo también le sonreí.

La gran paliza que te daré no la escribirán en ningún libro por lo violenta que será, Sasuke.


	42. Gran error

Mi hija ya se había ido de la casa, dejándome sola.

¿Quien diría que los hijos te dejan por cualquier persona? Bueno, supongo que es la persona que ella ama.

Aveces me dan ganas de matarlo.

Conoci a la próxima generación casi por completo, solo me faltaba conocer a uno, al mejor amigo de Boruto.

Cuando conocí a la hija de Naruto fue todo un espectáculo, el era muy diferente con ella, sus ojos brillaban cuando veía a su pequeña, definitivamente era un gran padre con ella, no se si decír lo mismo con Boruto, el chico se ha quejado de que su padre no le presta atención pero solo me lo dijo a mi.

Me encantaré de ellos mas tarde.

Sentí a alguien detrás de la puerta, luego de eso un golpeteo.

— Adelante, Naruto.

— ¿Como sabías que era yo?— dijo entrando.

— Conozco el chakra de ese zorro desde lejos.

El se sostuvo el estómago con sus manos.

Me miró.

— Vine a buscarte y a hablar contigo— dijo con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Que pasa?

— Vamos a ir a ver al teme ahora— aseguró.

Mi corazón se aceleró, ha llegado el momento, mis puños se cerraron instintivamente, pasé por el lado de Naruto para salir pero el me sostuvo del brazo, tirando de mí.

— Detente— dijo serio.

— Vamos, estoy ansiosa de ver a Sasuke— intenté de liberarme de su agarre pero el no me lo permitió.

— Tienes que calmarte, se que estás enojada con él, pero aquí todos ya lo perdonamos, hasta Sakura-chan— mencionó.

No me importa lo que diga, lo voy a matar.

— No, Naruto, el tiene que saber que cometió un gran error al separarse tanto tiempo de su hija, lastimar a Sakura e irse como si nada.

— Keke-chan, yo lo mandé a esa misión.

— Lo se, ¿Acaso le dijiste que se quedara y se alejara de su familia?

Naruto guardó silencio.

— Exacto.

Intenté de nuevo safarme de Naruto, pero el apretó su agarre.

— Solo ten en cuenta que lo necesitamos en una pieza, no pienso meterme entre ustedes, por eso te lo recuerdo— finalmente me soltó.

— Tranquilo, no lo voy a matar— aunque eso se gana.

— No es como si de verdad pudieras hacerlo— Naruto me miró de forma divertida— lo quieres, por eso estás así.

— Si si, lo que digas, ¿Ya nos vamos?— insisti, no quería discutir mas con él.

Naruto nego resignado y nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos mas rápido de lo que creí, al parecer Naruto y Sasuke se reunían seguido ¿Entonces el se reune con Naruto y no con Sarada? Lo golpearé aún más fuerte por eso. Nos reuniremos por que Sasuke encontró la manera de viajar al futuro primero que el idiota del mejor amigo de mi padre, "Foll".

Llegamos a un espacio abierto y desolado, en frente de nosotros estaba él de espaldas.

¿Como no saberlo? Ese aura sombrío y frío, esa capa negra rodeando su cuerpo, ese pelo azabache.

Definitivamente es él, sentí como Naruto se sentaba en el piso.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Sasuke, estaba muy cerca detrás de él. Toque su hombro.

El volteó rápidamente, bajó su mara.

No estaba sorprendido, más bien estaba más sereno.

— Keke...— no dejé que terminara, le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Sentí como le rompí dos costillas.

Él se sujetó el estómago y se alejó un poco de mí, su mirada era de asombro, me acerqué a él.

— Eres un imbecil— lo golpeé en el rostro, haciendo que sangrara por la boca— ¿Como te alejas de tu hija tantos años?

El intentó de rotomar la compostura, pero le golpeé en el estómago de nuevo, su cara era de dolor puro.

— Keke, yo...— no lo dejé terminar.

Golpee su hombro, haciéndo que se tambalee.

— ¿Acaso realmente eres un hombre? Eres un cobarde Sasuke.

El saco su espada, la apuntó hacía mí.

— No te me acerques más— dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Luego miró mal a Naruto, Naruto le regaló una sonrisa.

— Ella me contó todo teme, no pienso meterme con alguien de otra dimensión.

— Dobe— susurró él.

Su mirada se fijó en mi de nuevo, tenía la punta de su espalda frente a mi cara.

— Se que eres más fuerte que esto, y que no quieres usar tú fuerza conmigo, supongo que sabes que te ganaste esta paliza— dije mirándolo de manera retante.

El me miró de la misma forma.

— Ya termina, si me golpeas de nuevo, responderé— dijo de manera fría.

Agarre su espalda por el filo, me corté pero no me importó, tiré de ella quitándosela de única mano.

El puso una expresión de sorpresa.

Yo le sonreí arrogante.

— Te dije que sanaba rápido— dije mostrándole mi mano, no tenía ni un rasguño.

El se paró totalmente.

Comencé a acercarme a él.

— Detente— dijo de forma amenazante.

— ¿O qué?— lo rete.

El cerró su ojo, y cuando lo abrió un aura purpura cubrió su cuerpo, sacando un gran puño y golpeándome, me lanzo al lado de Naruto.

— El teme tiene un Susanoo— dijo Naruto mirándome.

Me pare enseguida y volví a acercarme a él.

El aura púrpura se fue, Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo.

Supongo que le duelen las costillas.

Me pare en frente de él, el miró hacía arriba.

— Lo siento— lo escuché decir.

— No es a mí a quien deberías decírselo, tonto.

Lo golpeé en la cara de nuevo antes de que me respondiera, use mas fuerza de lo normal, calló desmayado un poco lejos de mí.

Naruto se acercó a mí.

— Fuiste muy ruda, te dije que te midieras— me miró con desaprobación— ¿Ahora como sabremos la información que tiene para darnos?

— Lo hará en Konoha, cuando se despierte— dije encogiéndome de hombros— levántalo, vámonos de aquí.

Le di la espalda a Naruto, el suspiró.

Vi como cargó a Sasuke en su hombro.

Listo, trabajo completado, ahora tengo que buscar la forma de que estos sentimientos se vayan, mientras lo golpeaba sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, eso solo indica algo.

Aún me gusta ese idiota.


	43. Bienvenido

— Sabes, los encuentros de Sasuke y tuyo nunca han sido... amigables— me dijo Naruto sentado al lado de mí.

Estábamos en el hospital.

Hace un rato trajimos a Sasuke para que lo atendieran, Sakura se había enojado mucho conmigo cuando Naruto le dije que el estaba en esa condición por la paliza que le di.

Luego de un rato, Sakura vino con una tablilla en las manos.

— El estará bien, sus golpes en la cara se los trate y sanaran en unas horas, lo único que lo dejará en cama por almenos 2 semanas son sus costillas rotas— ella me miró mal— te excediste, Keke-chan.

— Lo hice por ti y tu hija— dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella suspiró.

— Ya pueden pasar a verlo, esta preguntando por ti— dijo apuntándome.

Naruto y yo nos miramos, Sakura se retiró a continuar con su trabajo.

— Bueno, ya me voy— dije parándome.

Naruto me agarró del brazo.

— ¿ A dónde crees que vas?— me pregunto.

— A mi casa— dije de forma obvia.

El puso una sonrisa zorruna.

— No, tu vas a hablar con Sasuke— dijo jalándome del brazo del brazo.

Me llevaba a la habitación de Sasuke.

Yo intentaba detenerlo, podía detenerlo, pero una parte de mí quería hablar con él, así que me dejé llevar.

Naruto me empujó de una forma suave adentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de mí.

Sasuke estaba despierto y mirándome.

Lo miré a él también.

— Se que lo merecía— mencionó.

Me acerqué a su cama, me senté en la orilla.

Sasuke no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, solo se veía más maduro físicamente.

— Que bueno que no sabes.

Se formó un silencio.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?— pregunto.

— No lo sé, hasta que resuelva mi problema.

— Ya veo.

Lo miré atentamente, estaba acercando su mano a la mía, yo me alejé un poco.

— No me toques, Sasuke.

— Tenemos que hablar— dijo en un suspiro— ya es suficiente de actuar como niños, Keke.

¿Entonces para él todo esto es una niñería?

— ¿Estás bromeando cierto?

— No, ya es hora de...— lo miré pensar bien lo que iba a decir, es como si le de verdad le costara mucho decirlo— de afrontar lo que sentimos, no podemos negarlo más.

¿Acaso la paliza que le di hizo que se le afloje un tornillo del cerebro?

— No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo— mencioné, mirándolo con desdén— yo mi no puedo estar cerca de alguien como tú, alguien que abandona a su familia ¿Acaso tienes una idea de como se ve tu hija, de lo que ella siente? Eres su padre, tienes que afrontarlo ya.

— Keke, no te metas en los asuntos míos y de mi hija— me miró con rabia— ¿Puedes dejar de buscar excusas? Eres una cobarde— a duras penas se sentó, su rostro estaba cerca del mío— no puedes simplemente hablar de nosotros, olvídate de mi familia que de eso me encargo yo.

— Ese es el asunto Sasuke— me acerqué mas a su cara, mirándolo mal— no puedo ignorar a tu familia, su ex-esposa es mi amiga y tu hija es genial, el único que no se ha enterado eres tú.

— ¿Entonces lo que quieres es que tenga una mejor relación con ella?— su voz se había suavizado.

Estábamos muy cerca para mi gusto.

— Que comiences a hacer las cosas bien, idiota— dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Lo haré, pero prométeme algo.

Lo miré con atención.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Que no te vas a alejar de mí de nuevo.

Hizo un movimiento bastante rápido, no se como se puede mover así con las costillas rotas, me empujó hacía la cama, quedando él encima de mí, cruzando sus piernas a casa lado de mi cintura, estaba atrapada por Sasuke.

Pude mirar sus ojos, ambos, su pelo estaba inclinado hacia adelante, tenía el rinnegan.

—Sasuke... bájate— dije en un susurro, se que me escuchó.

— ¿O qué?

Se acercó mas a mí.

Podemos pasar 20 años sin vernos, pero siempre que nos encontremos no importa el tiempo que pase, entre nosotros pasaran cosas muy intensas para mi gusto.

Cómo está pasando ahora.

El se estaba acercando a mí, puse mis manos débilmente en su pecho para detenerlo un poco.

Aún me queda un poco de cordura.

— Tengo que cobrarme lo último que me hiciste, ¿Recuerdas? Te fuiste sin más, en el momento menos indicado.

Juntó su frente con la mía.

Yo ya no sabía que hacer.

Lo curioso es que Sasuke hasta en esta situación, su tono es frío.

— Ya no siento lo mismo— intenté de escucharme lo más segura posible.

— Mientes.

Rozó nuestros labios, sentí mis mejillas arder, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto siempre con Sasuke?

Puse mis manos en su pecho de nuevo, alejándolo un poco.

— Tengo que alejarme de ti, no puedo estar contigo, tu...

Me calló, me calló de la peor manera posible para mi cordura.

Me estaba besando.

Este beso no era como el de la primera vez, no, esto era diferente, aquí había un resentimiento, había algo guardado y él me lo estaba transmitiendo.

No me contuve más y sucumbi a mis mas profundos deseos, le seguí el beso a Sasuke.

Esto es lo que no volveré a admitir en voz alta, el me sacaba de mis casillas, me volvía loca y lo odiaba.

Odiaba amarlo de esta forma, por que somos fríos, por que somos distantes, por que no sabemos expresarnos, por que somos lo mismo, dos personas tan iguales no pueden amarse de esta forma.

Pero no se lo diría, simplemente buscaré la manera de romperlo, antes de que él me rompa a mí.

Puse mis manos en su nuca y lo acerqué mas a mí, el metió su mano debajo de mi ropa y me apretó la cintura.

¿Soy yo o esta haciendo mucho calor?

Me estaba quedando sin aire, Sasuke me robo todo el oxígeno, me separé un poco de él, mi respiración era entrecortada.

— ¿Que decías?— susurró contra mis labios, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Maldito.

— Si supieras cuanto te amo, no te alejarías de mí— dijo como si nada.

No puedo creer lo fácil para él que era decir esas palabras.

— Sasuke tu...

— ¿Papá?— se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Sasuke y yo miramos a nuestra izquierda, impactados.

En la puerta estaba Sarada, mirándonos atentamente.

— Sarada— dijo Sasuke con voz fría.

El se bajó de encima de mí, yo me pare de la cama y el se acomodó en ella como antes.

Sarada se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Con que no te gustaba, eh?— dijo en tono burlón.

Si, definitivamente es la copia de Sasuke.


	44. Asignacion

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke se integró a la aldea nuevamente, salió del hospital, según el unas costillas rotas no lo van a detener.

Cuando Sarada apareció me fui de la habitación sin decir nada, sé que ellos necesitaban su espacio, antes de salir vi la cara de rencor en ella.

He evitado a los Uchiha desde entonces.

Mientras tanto ge estado con Naruto, hablando de el viaje al futuro, Sasuke le entregó el aparato a él para que lo mande a examinar, parece una tortuga, Naruto dijo que avisaría cuando sepa si es seguro usarlo.

También he estado con Boruto y si grupo de amigos, conoci a Mitsuki, es un chico muy raro, pero me cae bien.

No he sabido nada de Natsuya, y eso que ahora estamos mas cerca, pero es mejor así no quiero que se vaya a encontrar con Sasuke.

Se que no podré evitar a Sasuke para siempre, pero si puedo hacer que nuestros encuentros sean lo mas reducido posible, igual con Sarada, ellos han estado juntos toda esta semana junto con Sakura, ya que viven juntos aún.

Es cierto lo que ella dijo, son familia.

Ahora iba a casa de Naruto, su hijo dijo que quería verme.

Toque la puerta dos veces, espere un segundo y una pequeña de pelo oscuro se asomó.

—¡Keke-san!— saltó hacía mí para abrazarme.

Que diabetes me da esta niña.

— Himawari— dije en forma de saludo.

— ¿Viniste a dibujar conmigo? Dijiste que lo harías la última vez.

Solo lo dije para que te calles.

— En otra ocasión pequeña, ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano?

Ella me dió una gran sonrisa y luego me dio la espalda.

— ¡Oni-chan! ¡Te busca Keke-san!— gritó la niña.

"Ya voy" se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

Luego de un rato en el que tuve que responder todas las preguntas absurdas de Himawari, Boruto llegó.

— Adios pequeña— le dije mirándola.

— Espero y regreses pronto, Keke-san— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miré a Boruto.

— A la próxima no te espero y me voy.

— Lo siento, pero es que me estaba vistiendo dattebasa.

Excusas.

Comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— Que me acompañes a un entrenamiento.

— ¿No podías decírmelo antes? Me hiciste ir a tu casa solo por eso.

— No quería que te negaras.

Lo miré mal, el me sonrió.

Tonta sonrisa de Naruto que manipula.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, ahí vi una cabellera azul y uña azabache.

Oh no.

— ¡Sarada! ¡Mitsuki!— les gritó Boruto en forma de saludo.

— Llegas tarde— dijo Sarada, reprendiéndole.

Mitsuki solo observo, al igual que yo.

— Hola Keke-chan—dijo Mitsuki con su particular voz pasible.

Sarada me miró. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Se acercó a mí, quedó en frente mío.

— Vaya vaya, Keke-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

— Hola Sarada.

— ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Tranquila, no me meto en los asuntitos de mi papá, solo cuando es necesario.

Sentí mis mejillas caliente, me las tapé con las manos para que no se note el sonrojo.

Ella rió.

— No hay nada Sarada, ya— dije para que parara de hablar.

— ¿De que hablan dattebasa?— pregunto Boruto.

— Nada importante— me apresuré a decir.

Mitsuki no opinó nada.

¿Ya dije que me cae bien este chico?

Los chicos entrenaron un rato, yo entrené con ellos, fui un poco ruda por que ellos son realmente buenos y tienen muchas habilidades en equipo.

Después de unas horas un chico vino a decirme que el hokage quería verme, supongo que Naruto ya tiene la información.

Boruto y Mitsuki se fueron juntos, Sarada dijo que quería decirme algo.

— Gracias— me dijo clavando sus ojos a zabaches en mí— por traerme a mi papá, me la he pasado con él, aunque te pasaste con lo de sus costillas.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿El ha respondido todas tus preguntas?

Quería saber si Sasuke estaba siendo un buen padre.

— Si, me ha dicho que aunque no esté con mi mamá, la quiere mucho y lo unen sus sentimientos hacía mí— Sarada tenía una gran sonrisa— además se llevan muy bien, almenos en frente de mí.

Alfin está haciendo algo bien.

— Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir— dije pasándole por el lado.

Ella agarró mi mano, deteniéndome.

— Keke-chan, quiero que mi padre sea feliz, y si tú eres su felicidad aunque sea muy extraño, lo acepto—la escuché decir.

Yo suspiré.

— Es complicado.

— No parecía complicado en el hospital— mencionó.

Yo la ignoré, escuché una risa de ella.

Me solté de su agarre y me fui lo mas rápido posible , no quería mas preguntas.

Llegué al despacho de Naruto, el estaba sentado con una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

— Al parecer alguien está estresando— dije en forma de burla.

— Y que lo digas dattebayo— el se paró dejando los papeles para colocarse frente a mí.

— ¿Y bien?— dije mirando sus ojos azules.

— Vamo a esperar a...

No terminó de hablar cuando alguien cruzó por la puerta.

— Sasuke— terminó de decir Naruto.

Nuestras miradas se atropellaron, yo retiré la mía rápidamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

— Bien, la tortuga hace lo que le digas, tiene unos parámetros para hacer el viaje, hicimos uno de prueba y cuando viaja necesita descansar y se duerme por unos días, es el tiempo que tienen para completar la misión— nos dijo Naruto.

Un momento... ¿Tengo que ir con Sasuke?

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Sasuke?— pregunté mirando mal a Naruto.

El me regaló una sonrisa.

— Te llevas mejor con el teme que con cualquier otro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con que vaya contigo?— dijo el susodicho mirándome.

— No me importa.

— Muy bien, está hecho, se van mañana en la tarde— dijo Naruto volviendo a su papeleo.


	45. Organizacion

Salí del despacho de Naruto sin despedirme de nadie, enserio estaba enojada con él.

Sentí unos pasos a mi lado.

— No me sigas.

— No se si solo tienes el cuerpo de una adolescente o realmente eres una— mencionó a mi lado.

— Déjame tranquila.

El me agarró del brazo y me estrelló contra la pared, pusos ambos brazos al lado de mi cabeza.

— Te dire algo— ese tono frío— ya no te voy a seguir más ¿Entiendes?

— Alfin tienes dignidad.

— Si, la tengo— ahora uno de sus dedos estaba en mi pecho— también tengo orgullo, pero eso tu lo tienes mas grande y espero que no sea tarde cuando te des cuenta que esto— hizo presión en mi pecho— se rompe con el orgullo.

Su mirada estaba clavada en mí y eso me intimidaba un poco.

Pero no lo haría notar.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— Si, no me acercaré mas a ti de esta forma, me cansé— dió unos pasos atrás— no quiero más niños en mi vida, ya tengo suficiente con mi hija.

— ¿Me estás diciendo niña?— ahora le clavé una mirada retadora.

— Si, eso hice.

El me devolvía la mirada con las misma intensidad, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

— Creo que me faltaron unas costillas por romper— formé un puño con mi mano.

Vi como activó su sharingan.

— Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Y estaba lista para darle una buena paliza a Sasuke, pero unas duertes manos detuvieron el encuentro, alzándonos en el aire.

Era Naruto, estabade un color amarillo inca decente y de su cuerpo brotaban las fuertes manos gigantes que nos sujetaban.

Así que este es parte del poder del zorro; interesante.

— Ya basta de pelear, se supone que ustedes de aman— el estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándonos con decepción.

— Yo no amo a este imbecil.

— Ahora dilo pero que te crean— escuché responder a Sasuke.

Idiota.

— No pueden estar así en la misión, van a fracasar.

— No se para que me pusiste con él— miré a Naruto mal— no lo soporto.

— Tu eres la insoportable.

— Cállate teme— le dijo Naruto— tendré que hacer algo simple.

Naruto comenzó a avanzar.

¿A dónde nos lleva?

Caminos un rato cruzando pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar, es como una pequeña zelda.

Nos dejó a Sasuke y a mí adentro y cerró la puerta.

— Tienen hasta mañana para arreglar sus diferencias dattebayo, adiós.

Genial


	46. Trato

Llevábamos un buen rato sentados mirándonos a la cara, ya casi era hora de irnos a la misión.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

Bien, tengo que hacer algo.

— Sasuke— llame su atención.

El me miró sin responder.

— Tenemos que trabajar en equipo, dejemos estos problemas personales de lado por un momento, almenos hasta que todo termine.

— Hmp, ¿Para que luego te vayas de nuevo?

Suspiré.

— No me iré, me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Muy bien, en algún momento se lo tenía que decir.

El me miraba de forma expectante.

— Tengo una hija— dije en un suspiro.

Ahora su cara era de sorpresa.

— ¿Una hija? ¿Desde cuando?— se acercó a mí.

No podía descifrar su tono en estos momentos.

— Hace unos...18 años.

No lo estaba mirando, sentí una gruesa mano en mi rostro.

— ¿Naruto lo sabe?

—Si.

Ahora su mano subió mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?— sus ojos buscaban los míos.

— Yo... no lo sé, no quería que lo sepa nadie, es un riesgo y mas por que la adopté.

La cara de Sasuke cambió drásticamente.

— ¿Adoptada? ¿Cómo?

— Apareció en mi puerta y me hice cargo de ella, pero no importa, es mi hija y quiero protegerla.

— Se lo que sientes, y debiste mencionarlo antes, yo te seguiré mirando igual no importa los hijos o hijas que tengas.

— Yo no puedo tener hijos... no de forma natural.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso es otra historia, el caso es que tenemos que trabajar en equipo y dejar de pelear por un momento, cuando se termine todo hablaremos ¿Esta bien para ti?

El me soltó la cara y dio unos pasos atrás.

— Si.

— Bien— me acerqué a la puerta— Naruto ya puedes abrir, se que estás escuchando.

La puerta se abrió y un Naruto algo avergonzado apareció.

— Prometo que no escuché nada dattebayo.

— Si, claro— dijo Sasuke con sarcasmos— estamos listos para irnos.

— Bien— Naruto le entregó la tortuga a Sasuke.

Ellos me miraron a mí.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos que avanzar?— me pregunto Sasuke.

— 15 años.

Sasuke sacó a la tortuga, esta dio sus parámetros, no eran tantos ya que vamos al futuro y eso solo se afecta en el presente, solo dijo que cuidado con lo que descubrimos de nuestro propio futuro.

Agarre el brazo de Sasuke, un portal se abrió y entramos en él.

Muy bien, arqui vamos.


	47. Futuro

Llegamos a Konoha del futuro, se veía muy diferente, ya no habían casas pequeñas solo altos edificios y apartamentos, parecía toda una ciudad moderna.

Sasuke y yo entramos, el me agarró de la mano.

— ¿A quien buscamos?

— No se, a alguien de mi dimensión, cuando la vea sabré, si ves a alguien sospechoso me dices... ¿Por que me agarras de las manos?

Sasuke vio nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sonrojó un poco y me soltó.

— Eres un adulto muy extraño.

— Hump, no más extraña que tú.

— No soy extraña, soy muy responsable y me hago cargo de mis cosas, no como tú.

Sasuke se puso en frente de mí.

— ¿Con que te haces cargos de las cosas eh?

Asentí con mi cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te haces cargo de tus sentimientos?

Lo miré mal.

— ¿De nuevo con eso? Te dije que...

— Se lo que me dijiste, pero es estupido, solo tienes que aceptar una sola cosa...

Miré sobre el hombro de Sasuke. No pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Sasuke— lo llame para que deje de hablar.

— ¿Que?

Apunte con mi dedo lo que me tenía tan sorprendida.

— Que es lo que mi...— el se volteó y se calló.

— Esa es...

— Sarada— terminó de decir él.

Lo que vi fue la gran montaña de las esculturas de los hokage, Sarada era la 9na cabeza y la última.

Lo que quiere decir que Sarada es la Hokage actual.

— Hump— me miró con aires de superioridad— no se de que te sorprendes, es mi hija.

— Presumido.

Avance entre las personas de la aldea, sentí los pasos de Sasuke atrás, eran demasiadas personas teníamos que hacer un plan.

Me detuve, Sasuke choco con mi espalta.

— Saca los comunicadores que nos dió Naruto, vamos a separarnos.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

— Sasuke— me volteé para mirarlo— necesitamos separarnos, la aldea está diferente y tenemos que registrarla completa y no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que separarnos.

El suspiró, sacó el comunicador y me lo dió, se quedó con el otro y se retiró de mi vista.

Me gusta cuando él me entiende.

Seguí caminando entre la aldea, esto sería muy difícil, la aldea a crecido y con eso la población también, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— Fíjate por dónde caminas— escuché una voz familiar que chocó conmigo.

— Lo siento.

Incline mi cabeza un poco hacía arriba.

— Me pareces familiar— dijimos el mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos fijamente.

— No puede...

— Ser...— terminó de decir ella.

— Eres yo— dijimos al mismo tiempo, señalándonos.

He de decir que he cambiado mucho, parezco mucho más adulta, de unos 29 años quizá, mi físico cambió bastante me veo mucho mas alta y... amable.

— Si estás aquí es por que hay problemas serios— me dijo, sosteniendo mis hombros.

— Se supone que no deberías verme.

— Pero ya te vi— dijo mi yo sosteniendo su cintura— ¿Viniste sola?

—Si— menti.

— Vamos a mi casa, cuéntame que pasa y talvez te pueda ayudar.

— Bien.

Caminamos una cuadras y llegamos a un apartamento, subimos al segundo piso y mi yo de el futuro abrió la puerta.

— Había salido a comprar unas verduras y se me ha olvidado traerlas— mencionó.

¿Desde cuando yo compro verduras?

— Has cambiado mucho— dije mirándola.

— Hemos cambiado mucho— me corrigió.

Me guío hasta una pequeña sala con unos muebles, esta apartamento se veía muy grande para una sola persona.

— ¿Vives con Natsuya?— le pregunté.

— No, ella vive con su familia, no se si deba decirte esto pero no creo que afecte en nada, Natsuya tuvo cuatro hijos— dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuando sonrío? Aquí pasa algo extraño.

— ¿Con el idiota?

— Con ese mismo.

Creo que hice algo mal criando a esa niña.

Mi yo del futuro se sentó en frente de mí.

— Muy bien, cuéntame que pasa.

— Verás, el mejor amigo de nuestro padre...— comencé a contar pero fui interrumpida por un llanto.

Mi yo del futuro se alarmó, corriendo y perdiéndose por un pasillo. ¿Acaso adopte a otro niño?

Los padres deberían de hacerse responsables y parar de dejar a sus hijos en las puertas.

Minutos después la vi acercándose con un pequeño bultito entre sus manos, sonriéndole ¿Pero que pasa? Nunca tuve esa reacción con Natsuya.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

— Tal vez por esto me encuentres diferente— dijo acercando el bultito a mí, dejándome verlo con claridad.

Miré al pequeño, me quedé paralizada al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Me volví bastante estupida, la cauda del problema soy yo.


	48. Bebe

El niño tenía un cierto aire de poder, lo capté desde que pasé por la puerta pero lo ignoré pensando que era yo misma, pero no.

Miré con horror a mi yo del futuro.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loca?— le grité, parándome.

— ¿Que te pasa?— me miró mal.

Oh... con que esa es la mirada.

— Se supone que tu...— recordé algo.

Me golpeé la frente con la mano.

La maldición, por eso está así.

Creo que encontré a la persona que estoy buscando.

Me senté a su lado mas calmada.

— ¿Como pasó esto?— dije apuntando al bebé.

— Pues... me cansé de negar lo que sentía, de ser infeliz, y decidí aceptar mis sentimientos, esto— dijo apuntando al bebé— no lo planeé, pero no te imaginas la felicidad que siento ahora de tenerlo en mis brazos.

Y no sabes lo estupida que fuiste y ahora por tu culpa esta dimensión y mi dimensión están en peligro.

Pero explicárselo no valdrá de nada por que no lo va a recordar.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? Lo tendrás en unos años— dijo acercándome al bebé.

No, en realidad no lo tendré.

— Ya que— respondí, ella me acercó al niño y lo tomé en mis brazos.

¿Quien será el padre de esta abominación?

Acepté cargarlo para mirarlo de cerca, estaba dormido.

— ¿Que edad tiene?— pregunté.

— Dos meses, aunque no lo parezca.

Ciertamente no lo parece, parece de unos cinco meses.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, su piel era blanca y su cara, aunque esté dormido, estaba fruncida.

No.

No puede ser.

No me lo creo.

— ¿Quien es el padre?— pregunté horrorizada, espero que no lo diga.

Mi yo del futuro sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza.

— Sasuke.

— Eres una perra— dije parándome con el niño en brazos— no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

— Tranquila— dijo acercándose para quitarme al niño, yo retrocedí.

— No sabes en el maldito lío que haz metido a esta dimensión por esto— dije mirando al niño— ¿Solo por una debilidad? Eres una maldita, por primera vez me avergüenzo de mí.

— Eso no lo pensaste cuando lo besaste ¿O si?— su tono cambió, era frío.

Al parecer no cambié todo.

— Te haré un spoiler— dijo con ese tono— aceptarás esos malditos sentimientos que te consumen por las noches, te sentirás bien, él es todo lo que esperas y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, eres una estupida al no darte cuenta, estás junto a él y te sientes la persona más feliz del mundo y al final te casas, tienes un precioso hijo con él— dijo apuntando al niño— ¡Y por primera vez en 500 malditos años eres feliz!— me gritó.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes, esto no tenía que pasar, has jodido todo!

Nuestra discusión es interumpida por un golpeteo que proviene de la puerta.

— Debe ser él— dijo mi yo del futuro acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Era Sasuke, se veía mas joven, tiene un corte de pelo parecido a sus 16 años cuando era discípulo de Orochimaru, su vestimenta era parecida a la de ahora solo que sin la capa oscura.

El estaba sonriendo al ver a mi yo del futuro, ella también lo hacia.

Al parecer si soy feliz, ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Joder toda una dimensión?

— Tenemos visita— dijo mi yo del futuro.

Sasuke me miró, automáticamente mis piernas fallaron.

Que patético, soy débil hasta con su versión del futuro.

El se acercó a mí, con su mirada oscura.

Me miró de arriba hacía abajo, luego miró a su hijo.

— Con que llegó el día— lo escuché decirme en tono bajo, que mi yo del futuro no escuche.

— No te ves sorprendido.

— No lo estoy— suspiró— Keke, ¿Podrías dejarme con ella un momento?

— ¿Acaso me vas a cambiar por ella?— dijo mi yo del futuro mirando mal al Sasuke del futuro.

— Sabes que no, no seas ridícula.

El no cambió nada.

Mi yo del futuro nos dió una mirada.

— No tardes— le dijo a Sasuke y se perdió por un pasillo.

Me senté en el mueble.

— Se que en tu tiempo él es un problema— señaló al niño— lo sé todo.


	49. ¿Soy yo?

— Eso lo hace más fácil— le contesté.

Después de que el Sasuke del futuro me contara lo que sabía, me tranquilize un poco.

— ¿Que pasará con mi hijo?— dijo sosteniendo al niño.

— Tendré que llevármelo, la única que puede contenerlo soy yo.

El miró a su hijo, se veía triste.

¿Acaso no le enseñaron a usar condon?

— Sabía que esto traería consecuencias, en mi defensa me lo contaste luego de saber que estabas embarazada— dijo él, mirándome a los ojos.

— Es un error que arreglare en cuanto llegue a la aldea.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie. El me entrego a su hijo.

— Tendrás que explicarle a ella, esto le va a doler bastante, pero se que la harás feliz.

— Tu me haces feliz también— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

— Ya me voy— anuncie— despídete.

Sasuke miró a su hijo de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

— Se que mi tiempo contigo fue corto pero me hiciste tan feliz, se que serás el más poderoso del mundo, así como lo es tu madre, nunca olvides que te amo, hijo— el besó la frente de el bebé y luego me lo entrego— cuida de él, al fin y al cabo es tu hijo.

— Lo haré— me acerqué a la puerta.

— Su nombre es Itachi— mencionó antes de que yo cruzara la puerta.

— Bien.

— Y Keke— llamó mi atención antes de irme— no me hagas sufrir más, podemos ser felices si encomiendas estos errores a tiempo.

— Sasuke... yo...— suspiré— lo intentaré.

Le di una última mirada antes de retirarme.

Avance rápidamente por la multitud, le había comunicado a Sasuke que ya había encontrado a la persona que buscamos, le dije que nos reuniríamos en el punto de partida.

Llegué el el ya estaba ahí.

— ¿En donde está la persona y... que es eso que traes ahí?— preguntó él al ver al bulto.

— Es a quien buscamos— dije mostrándole al bebé.

— ¿A este niño es que busca Foll? ¿Como lo sabes?

— Te lo explico cuando volvamos, activa a la estupida tortuga y larguémonos de aquí— dije con prepotencia.

— Oye, ¿Que te pasa? No permitiré que me hables así— dijo él agarrando mi brazo.

— Todo esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Que?

— Te explico en la aldea en frente de Naruto, no lo repetiré dos veces.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y activó la máquina del tiempo, abriendo el portal, vi como el lo cruzó sin mirarme.

Maldigo el día en que te conocí, Sasuke Uchiha.


	50. Explicacion

— ¿Me vas a decir quien es ese niño?— la voz de Sasuke me molestaba.

Ahora me molesta mas que nunca.

Naruto nos miraba confundido.

— Es nuestro hijo, Sasuke— dije mirando al niño.

Sus caras eran un poema.

— Mi... ¿hijo? De... ¿Nosotros?

— Vaya... sabía que se querían mucho, pero no sabía que se querían tanto— dijo Naruto con voz perversa.

— ¿Como no pude darme cuenta? La única persona mas fuerte que yo sería mi hijo.

Sasuke aún estaba sorprendido.

— Ahora dinos, ¿Que significa esto?— Preguntó Naruto.

— Esto es muy serio, este niño podría destruir este mundo con un estornudo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó Naruto, sorprendido.

— Cuando naci, me implantaron una maldición para que la generación mas poderosa termine conmigo y de la peor manera, mi padre me entrenó por que era el único que sabía la grandeza de mi poder, pero mi maldición consiste en que al poco tiempo del embarazo, mis recuerdos se vayan, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi poder y la historia de mi familia.

— Entonces quiere decir que...

— Que mi yo del futuro tenía a este bebé bomba de tiempo sin saber nada, si no entrenas correctamente a alguien con semejante poder, se puede salir de control incluso para la misma persona que lo porte y hacer todo un desastre.

— Por eso decías que no podías tener hijo— habló al fin Sasuke.

Suspiré.

— Esto no es del todo malo, ahora que lo tenemos lo podemos usar— el niño abría los ojos, despertando— el puede derrotarlo fácilmente con el entrenamiento que me dieron a mí.

Miré al niño atentamente, no podía creer lo que veía.

— Ah... Sasuke, tienes que ver esto.

Sasuke se acercó a mí, le tendí al bebé para que él lo cargue.

— Imposible— dijo al ver atentamente al niño.

— ¿Que pasa dattebayo?— Naruto se acercó.

El niño, que tenía solo meses de nacido ya tenía el sharingan de las 3 aspas.

Naruto abrió la boca de la impresión.

— Su avance va demasiado rápido— mencioné.

— Si que es un Uchiha— mencionó Sasuke— también tengo que enseñarle como manejar el Sharingan.

— Entonces está decidido dattebayo— dijo Naruto sentándose de nuevo en su silla— su nueva misión es criar a su hijo juntos y darle su debido entrenamiento.

¿Criarlo... juntos?

Oh no, eso si que no.

— Puedo hacerlo sola— mencioné.

— No, no puedes— me dijo Sasuke— es nuestro hijo, lo haremos juntos, quieras o no.

— Eres un fastidio.

— Esto será muy divertido, dattebayo— mencionó Naruto riendo.


	51. Campamento

Habian pasado 4 meses desde que Itachi estaba en mi vida, no fue fácil explicarle a Sarada y Natsuya que tenían un hermano, bueno, eso fue fácil.

La parte difícil fue explicar por qué era hijo de Sasuke y mío.

Pero al final lo entendieron.

Sakura también se lo tomó bien, me susurró al oído que apoyaba lo mío y lo de Sasuke.

Que idiota, no estaría con alguien así, no iba a cometer el mismo error que mi yo del futuro, de solo pensarlo me da náuseas.

_Oh no..._

Itachi tenía 7 meses y ya sabía hablar, caminar, leer el periódico y bebía café, era extraño tener que prepararle café todas las mañanas o sino se ponía a llorar.

Yo vivo sola con él, Sasuke va todos los días a pasársela con nosotros.

Un Uchiha era un total fastidio, dos son una molestia en el trasero.

No los soporto.

— Sasuke, ¿Podrias repetirme que demonios hago aquí?

El suspiró.

— No pude negarme a la cara de Sarada, ademas no iba a dejar que viera de campamento sola con el mini dobe.

— Humm... interesante, ¿Cual es la parte que me incumbe a mí?

El miró hacía atrás, vio que Sarada y Boruto estaban entretenidos hablando.

El se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara.

— Dices... no, me corrijo, aseguras que no soy atento con mi familia y por eso no aceptas tus sentimientos hacía mí, te demostraré lo buen padre que soy con mi hija, como te he demostrado cada día lo bueno que soy con Itachi.

Mi respiración se corto.

El sonrió de lado.

— ¿Por qué se detienen?— escuchamos a nuestras espaldas.

Sasuke se separó de mí.

— No es nada Sarada, ¿Que te parece este lugar para armar las carpas?— Sasuke se acercó a Sarada para escucharla mejor.

— Es un buen lugar Sasuke-sensei— opinó Boruto con una sonrisa.

— Le pregunté a ella— Sasuke miró mal a Boruto.

— Está bien papa, ¿Boruto me ayudas con mi carpa?

— Claro dattebasa.

— ¿No quieres mejor que te ayude yo?— Sasuke se acercó a la espalda de Sarada para ayudarle con su mochila.

Ella se alejó de él y se puso al lado de Boruto.

— Ve a ayudarle a Keke-chan.

Ella tiró del brazo de Boruto y se alejó de nosotros, yo me acerqué a él y le toque el hombro.

— Tranquilo, está en la edad que prefiere a un chico por encima de tí.

El suspiró.

— No quiero que crezca más.

— Dímelo a mí, mi hija ya se casó.

— ¿Como fue tu vida con tu hija tú sola?

— Pues... no fue fácil, no esperaba un reto tan grande y más dificil, al saber de mi maldición lo último que llegaría a pensar es que yo tuviese que cambiar pañales, pero encontré felicidad en ella, una que imaginé nunca tener.

El me sonrió.

— Creo que elegi a la mejor madre para mi hijo.

Le golpeé el hombro con un poco de fuerza.

— Eso no pasará, Sasuke, no vamos a tener un hijo.

El puso cara burlesca.

— Oh... estupida ingenua, adivina qué— me golpeó la frente— ya lo tenemos.

Escuchó como Sarada y Boruto reían, los miró y sentí el aura asesina de Sasuke.

— Cuidado con tus sucias manos, mini dobe— lo escuché decir antes de acercarse peligrosamente a Boruto.

Creo que no es tan malo después de todo.


	52. Lo que vi

Sasuke estaba un poco extraño con su hija, no se separaba de ella y no dejaba que Boruto nisiquiera la mirara.

Aquí pasó algo.

El estaba limpiándole la cara a Sarada mientras ella intentaba de alejarlo.

— Quédate quieta— dijo él mientras intentaba pasar su mano por su cara.

— ¡Papá! Puedo quitarme la tierra sola— ella estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Boruto miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

— Es culpa de él— dijo apuntando a Boruto— por su culpa rodaron por la colina.

Boruto se tensó.

— Sasuke-sensei, Sarada comenzó a empujarme.

— Es cierto— dijo ella logrando escapar de Sasuke— vamos Boruto, démonos un baño en el río.

— No van a ningún lado, Sarada, no sin mi supervisión— el tono de Sasuke era severo.

Su hija lo miró mal.

— Ya deja de molestar papá, podemos cuidarnos solos— ella tomó del brazo a Boruto— vamos.

Ambos chicos estaban sucios de tierra por que bajaron rodando una pequeña colina mientras exploraban con Sasuke.

El apretó su puño mientras veía a Sarada alejarse con Boruto.

— De tal palo, tal astilla— dije con una sonrisa.

— No te burles, no dejaré que ese idiota esté con Sarada.

Él me pasó por el lado, sentí su aura asesina.

— ¿A donde vas?

— Al río, no los dejaré solos.

Yo lo alcancé.

— Oye, ya te estás obsesionando con esto, son niños no creo que hagan nada malo, además estamos hablando de una Uchiha ¿No confías en tu hija?

El suspiró.

— En ella si, en el mini dobe no.

— Muy bien— dije poniéndome en frente de él, deteniéndolo— Ya habla, ¿Que te pasa?

— Nada— dijo en su habitual tono frío.

— Mientes, ya dime.

Es suspiró con pesadez.

— Cuando estuvimos en el futuro, le eché un ojo a la casa de Sarada.

Le di un golpe en el hombro a Sasuke.

— Se supone que no debías buscarla en el futuro, idiota.

Él posó su mano en el hombro que le lastimé.

— Eso dolió.

— ¿Que viste que te puso tan histérico?— pregunté, ignorando lo que dijo.

— La vi con tres niños, al parecer no se llevaban mucho de edad entre ellos, les llamaban "mamá".

No lo puedo creer, está celoso de que su hija tuvo hijos, ¿Acaso está mal de la cabeza? Es parte del ciclo de la vida.

— Sasuke, por si no te has enterado, reproducirse es parte de la humanidad, o que pensabas ¿Que Sarada nunca tendría hijos? Además ella tenía unos 25 años, y era hokage, estoy segura de que puede con tres niños, estamos hablando de tu hi...

— ¡Ese no es el problema! ¿Me ves cara de estupido? Claro que se que ella tendrá hijos algún día...— él se estaba irritando— El problema es que ellos se parecían a... Naruto.

El puso cara de enojo.

Mi cara en estos momentos era un poema.

No se si reírme o darle una paliza por idiota.

— ¿Entonces dices que te molesta que tu familia y la de Naruto sean la misma?

— ¡Si!— se alteró— no puedo permitir que mi desendencia sea la misma que la de él, ya bastante lo he soportado para que ahora también compartamos los mismos nietos, será insoportable tenerlo metido en mi casa, y es mas insoportable pensar que mi hija se enamoró de ese idiota.

Su tono era muy severo, realmente hablaba enserio.

No lo soporté.

Me acerqué mas a él y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— Eres un tonto, no tienes derecho a meterte en la relación de tu hija ni en su futuro, tu papel como padre es apoyarla y aconsejarla, pareces un niño.

— Ya deja de golpearme— dijo agarrandose la cabeza.

— Además, piénsalo ¿Prefieres que Sarada esté con alguien que no conozcas? Básicamente pasas mas tiempo con Boruto que su mismo padre, el cuidará de ella.

Él se detuvo a pensar un poco, luego suspiró.

— Tienes razón, ese pequeño estupido es bueno y tiene un gran potencial.

Suspiré, aliviada.

— Se lo que se siente que tu hija esté con un idiota, la mía se casó con uno, pero no puedo hacer nada por ello, solo ser feliz por que ella lo es.

— Cuando te volviste tan buena— dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

— Siempre lo he sido.

— Como sea— pasó por mi lado— iré a vigilarlos, pueden... caerse jugando— dijo apresurándose y desapareciéndo de mi vista.

— Idiota.


	53. Estupido niño

Ir de campamento con Sasuke, Sarada y Boruto no fue tan malo, me divertí mucho con ellos aunque no lo expresara de esa forma.

Y me gustó ver los celos de Sasuke.

Pero la felicidad no dura mucho, ayer volví a casa, por ende, volví a mi tormento.

_Itachi._

El niño tiene un avance demasiado prematuro, se la pasa leyendo, a cualquier otra persona le daría miedo ver a un bebé de unos 8 meses leer un libro de literatura inglesa.

Es un dolor en el trasero.

— Madre— lo escuché llamarme con ese tono sofisticado— exijo una tasa de café.

El se subió a su silla para bebés, con un libro de medicina general en sus manos.

— No estoy segura si seguir dándote café sea bueno, eres insoportable.

El me miró de reojo.

— No seas tonta, madre, el café no me hace insoportable, en realidad la insoportable eres tú.

Estupido niño.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a él.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Eres insoportable— dijo el encogiéndose de hombros— ya dame mi café.

— No te doy una mierda— le dije dándole la espalda, acercándome a la puerta.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— dijo él, en forma burlona.

Lo ignoré.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta, escuché un llanto que me desgarró los oídos.

Me devolví rápidamente y miré mal a Itachi. Le servi su estupido cafe y paró el llanto en seco.

— Gracias— solo dijo, para continuar con su lectura.

— Te enviaré a vivir con Sasuke.

— Oh...— el puso ojos tristes, estoy segura de que está fingiendo— ¿No quieres a tu propio hijo? Ahora me siento mal— dijo en tono dramático.

Suspiré.

— Te quiero, pero tu no me quieres a mí.

— Es lo más inteligente que has dicho— dijo el, fijando su vista a su libro como si nada.

_Ignoraré que dijo eso._

Después de unas horas Sasuke llegó, le tocaba a él entrenarlo hoy.

Ellos se entienden mejor, se saludaban con la mirada y simplemente se iban.

— Lo traeré en la noche— mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Si quieres quédatelo.

No me respondió y se fue.

Ya quiero que todo esto termine, quiero volver a mi hogar, a mi dimensión y dejar todo esto atrás.


	54. Visita

— ¡Es un infierno! No lo soporto— dije tomando un sorbo del té— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dijo que no me quiere!

— Bueno, Keke-chan, tranquila, recuerda que él es extremadamente precoz; pero es tu hijo ¿No? Tiene tu sangre— Sakura me miraba un poco afligida.

Vine a visitarla, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con mi amiga.

— Si pero también es hijo de Sasuke— dije asqueada— ¿Como mi yo del futuro pudo hacer esto?

— Si bueno, estás enamorada de Sasuke.

Escupi el te que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Yo? No, no, no eso está en el pasado, fue algo pasajero.

— Ajá—la escuché replicar, con notable sarcasmo.

— ¿Oye Sarada era así? Definitivamente ese niño sólo tiene el gen de Sasuke.

— Bueno, ella no me ha dado tantos problemas, es muy inteligente y calculadora, pero si pensó una vez que yo no era su madre— dijo ella recordando.

Wow.

— Yo no soy madre de este niño— me crucé de brazos— ¿No lo quieres? Te lo regalo.

— Ya tengo una hija— ella rió— con una es suficiente para mí.

— Para mi también— suspiré.

— Conoci a tu hija, ella es tan...

— ¿Explosiva? ¿Tonta? ¿Energética?

— Gentil, iba a decir gentil— Sakura me miró con una sonrisa— se parece a tí en cierta forma.

— Hice lo que pude— me encogí de hombros— dime, ¿Qué hago con el pequeño denomio? Calvulo que le terminare de enseñar cuando el cumpla unos 4 o 5 años, eso es mucho tiempo no lo soportaré.

Ella pensó un momento.

— Ya lo tengo— dijo, al parecer se le ocurrió una brillante idea— ¿Y si se lo dejas a Naruto?

Bueno, al parecer no tan brillante.

— No puedo, Naruto ya está muy ocupado.

— Humm, tienes razón, entonces no te queda de otra que sobrellevarlo y listo, es tu hijo.

— Si, si... ya lo dijiste.

— Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Si, tengo que deshacerme de él rápido, cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
